Morior Iterum
by Vandalization
Summary: YYHHP crossover, postHBP. Yusuke Urameshi was concieved by Atsuko when she was 14, but how that came to be was a mystery. When the truth is learned, he will have to face one of the Greatest Evils of the wizarding world, his father.
1. Rat Piss

January 12, 1993 (Middle of Harry's Second Year)

Tokyo, Japan

_**Missing Persons Report: 18923**_

_Name: Atsuko Urameshi (Urameshi Atsuko)_

_Age: 32 Birthday: August 15, 1960 _

_Mother: Aya Urameshi (Half-blood) Father: Daichi Urameshi (Pureblood) _

_School: Hogwarts- House: None (Magical Translation not advanced enough for thought till 1984)_

_Date of Disappearance: December 20, 1974_

_People with Last: Lily (Evans-Potter), Severus Snape, Remus Lupin (Subjected to Lycanthropy), Danielle Lass_

_**Interrogation of Lily (Evans-Potter):**_

_Interrogator- Auror Hunter Williams_

_Auror Hunter Williams- Hello Miss Evans. Sorry for taking up your time, but we need to ask you a few questions on the disappearance of Miss Urameshi._

_Lily (Evans-Potter)- Of course._

_Auror Hunter Williams- What is your relationship with Miss Urameshi? Are you friends or-_

_Lily (Evans-Potter)- We're friends. I don't get to see her a lot, but we're very good friends._

_Auror Hunter Williams- I see… When did you last see her?_

_Lily (Evans-Potter)- On the train. She said she was going with a girl, Danielle, for the holidays over Christmas. She sat with us the whole train ride. She seemed really sad though. I left before she did, so I don't know what happened after that._

_Auror Hunter Williams- Us?_

_Lily (Evans-Potter)- Remus, Severus, and I like to sit together on train rides so Suko doesn't have to choose between us. _

_Auror Hunter Williams- Is there anywhere you think she might be? Anywhere she might have gone?_

_Lily (Evans-Potter)- All I can think of is to her parents, but she's not there. I'm sorry I couldn't help more._

_Auror Hunter Williams- Don't worry yourself about it. I promise that we'll try our best to find your friend._

_Lily (Evans-Potter)- Thank you, sir._

_Notes: Seems very truthful, straight to the point. _

_**Interrogation of Severus Snape:**_

_Interrogator- Auror Patrick Dongle_

_Severus Snape- What is the hell kind of name is 'Dongle'?_

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Excuse me?_

_Severus Snape- You heard what I said, and I'm serious so answer._

_Auror Patrick Dongle- I don't know, but can we please get on to the questions?_

_Severus Snape- And what questions would those be? Keep in mind I've just been dragged out of my dormitory at 3AM and I do not like this room at all._

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Was that a threat?_

_Severus Snape- I'm just stating that this is the most uncomfortable room I've ever been in. Too bright and smells like rat piss._

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Alright… These questions are pertaining to the disappearance of Asuuku Orameshi-_

_Severus Snape- …Atsuko Urameshi…_

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Yes, sorry about that. When did you last see Atsuko?_

_Severus Snape- On the train. She seemed different, quieter. _

_Auror Patrick Dongle- How do you know her?_

_Severus Snape- We're friends._

_Auror Patrick Dongle- …Is that all?_

_Severus Snape- All your going to hear, yes._

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Alright then. Is there anything you think may be important for us to know, like where she might be?_

_Severus Snape- If I knew that I wouldn't be here, now would I?_

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Would you?_

_Severus Snape- No. _

_Auror Patrick Dongle- On last ques- _

_Severus Snape- Get on with this, I haven't got all week._

_Auror Patrick Dongle- What the hell kind of a name is Snape?_

_Severus Snape- How the hell am I supposed to know?_

_Auror Patrick Dongle- Very well, you are free to leave this uncomfortable room that apparently smells like rat piss._

_Severus Snape- Thank Merlin…_

_Notes: It was early in the morning, so it's very normal to be irritable like Mr. Snape was in the interrogation. Otherwise he seems to dislike interrogation room 7, so it's a suggestion to use a different one if there's a next time or clean that room out because it really does smell like rat piss after a while._

_**Interrogation of Remus Lupin:**_

_(Because Mr. Lupin is a subject of Lycanthropy, a person of the Werewolf's Union was present as a witness and made a recording for the Union's own usage)_

_Interrogator- Auror Oliver Hoffman_

_Representative- Marie Danton_

_Auror Oliver Hoffman: Mr. Lupin, is it?_

_Remus Lupin- _Unknown

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- What was that? I'm sorry but I didn't hear, and neither, it seems, did the RecQuills…_

_Remus Lupin- …Sorry, I'm a little tired. I said 'yes'._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Ah, yes. Sorry about the rude awakening you most have gotten._

_Remus Lupin- My friends were the ones to wake me up. James got the toothpaste and Sirius the ink. _

_Marie Danton- _Laughed

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Do we want to know?_

_Remus Lupin- Most likely not, unless you really like Picasso. Really._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Not particularly. Do you know an Atsuko Urameshi?_

_Remus Lupin- Yes, she is a good friend of mine._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- And you know she has disappeared?_

_Remus Lupin- Yes._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- When did you last see her?_

_Remus Lupin- When she left._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Wait, so you know where she went?_

_Remus Lupin- No, I just saw her get into a muggle taxi. She said Danielle lived in the muggle world. _

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Do you know the number of the cab?_

_Remus Lupin- No, I can't remember._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Would you be willing to give a recording of your memory?_

_Remus Lupin- If it'll help, sure._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Thank you very much, Mr. Lupin. _

_Remus Lupin- No problem._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Is there anything else you think you should tell us?_

_Remus Lupin- No, I don't there is._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- All right, to give a memory you have to go to room 0 and ask for Windy. Tell her Ollie said number 9 in the guidebook 51._

_Remus Lupin- Lots of numbers… Thank you, too. I hope you find Suko._

_Auror Oliver Hoffman- Of course._

_Notes: Taxi number was 2890, belonging to Mr. Nigel Kilmer who had an irremovable memory charm placed on him._

_**Miss Danielle Lass is not on the Hogwarts list or any list pertaining to the magical world. **_

_No more leads found on the case. End._

Albus Dumbledore looked across the table at the girl, now woman, who had disappeared in the middle of her 4th year. Her disappearance, though she knew many of his students, had been forgotten over time except to her 'good' friends.

Her name is Atsuko. She was reported dead around a year after her disappearance, but her mother had refused to believe it. It led to her and her husband's untimely deaths, as they moved to Britain, the last place she was seen. When offered a position by Voldemort, they refused, and he doesn't like people who refuse him all that well.

"I'm surprised…" He looked up as Atsuko spoke. "He doesn't seem to mind the smell of various entrails yet he can't stand rat piss…"

"Please, Ms. Urameshi, this is serious. Why have you been here? Why did you leave like that?"

"You already know, don't you? Or at least you suspect. You always knew everything that went on in the castle, so surely you knew one of your students was raped."

He sighed. "I am sorry, then, Atsuko. I didn't know that. All I knew before you left was that someone powerful had gotten into the castle and stayed only a few hours, seemingly not changing a thing. But it doesn't explain why you left…"

"…If you have a baby, a child, you must love them, no matter who it belongs to. It would be my job as a mother to protect my baby. To love my baby, Albus. I will protect all my children from those who will want to hurt them, especially if it's just because they are born. No matter who the father is, I will be a good mother…"

"Atsuko, you don't mean to say-"

"I conceived. Yusuke was born when I was fourteen, almost fifteen. He's a strong boy, if not a little arrogant. But that's what makes him my boy…"

She took out a picture and handed it to him. It held the still image of a boy around 14 to 15 years old. His black hair was gelled back and his brown eyes seemed to scream mischief. He wore a yellow tank top and jeans. In the photo, he was looking over his shoulder at the camera with a 'What are you looking at?' expression on his face.

"He's 15 years old in that."

The old wizard fell back in his chair, sighing as his joints adjusted to the new angle.

"Is he a danger?"

Silence. The woman smiled sadly.

"I would be lying if I said no, but then again all people are dangerous. Even you, Albus. He doesn't rely at all on the power of others. He has his own strength."

"Where is he?"

"I would also like to say I know, but, again, I would be lying. He's been missing for almost two years now. The picture was taken a month before he left. The year before that he'd always disappear for a time. It started around that 'Death Incident'."

He looked up again, into the brown eyes of the slightly drunk woman.

"'Death Incident'?"

"I see I sparked your interest, Albus. Yes, my son decided to save a child and got hit by a car. He died for a day, and then slowly came back. The doctors called him a phenomenon, the neighborhood a devil. I called him my son and whatever brought him back a miracle."

She sipped the tea in front of her. No sugar or cream. Atsuko was never the type to like that in tea, and so she had none to offer. His own tea was now lukewarm, while hers was still steaming.

"So…Does Voldemort know he has a son?"

"No, I don't think so. His rape victims are normally killed after he's done, are they not?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"Atsuko, I must get back to the school. There is an incident that I have been working on."

"I'm still dead, right? Let's keep it that way."

"Of course."

"Don't forget the RecQuill…"

(Note : This is a year before Yusuke gets back)

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 18, 1997

London, England (12 Grimmauld Place)

"Why aren't we studying?"

"Because we've been studying all week. Harry hasn't even had any sleep and you've had very little, and we haven't had any fun since the wedding, which was more then a month ago. Plus, my eyes hurt and-"

"Ron, that gives us a perfectly good reason to _sleep_, not whatever it is you're trying to do. Plus, Hermione and I are fine. Besides, we still haven't found a way to destroy the… well, the pieces yet. We need to find out-"

Whatever it was that he would have said was cut off when they heard a yell. Moments later, Draco Malfoy stumbled down the steps and into the living room with what appeared to be a dirty rag stuck to his leg.

"Hey, Potter! Your House Elf is going insane again; can you get him off me? Please?"

Even though he still kept to last names, his tone had become less venomous since June. Dumbledore had somehow 'come back to life' in the middle of July and said that his death had been planned. He told them that he had met a toddler named Koenma who was Prince of the Underworld. There, he had been told that it was not his time and had been given an offer of life again, which he decided to take. He wouldn't say anymore after that.

At first everyone thought he was either an imposter or just mad, but his identity was proven with the Veritaserum. Then, afterwards, he remade Grimmauld Place into Order Headquarters, tracked down Snape and the Malfoys, and offered them sanctuary. It wasn't common knowledge that he was still alive, though.

"Kreacher, get off of him."

The elf screeched and made a rude gesture to Harry, before popping away.

"…Do you think they have House Elf Sycogists?" asked Ron.

"It's psychologist, and no, they don't. He really needs one though."

"I second Malfoy," Harry said, raising his hand.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

Later that day, sometime in the afternoon, Harry and Hermione had finally made Ron stop pulling them around.

First, he had made them go to Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's permission, and ride brooms for three hours. He even got Hermione on one, time which she spent screaming until she couldn't even talk right. Then, they played chess for four hours after that, and now all Harry wanted to do was sleep.

He woke about an hour later when he felt a hand pushing him lightly on the arm. Malfoy was trying to wake him up.

"Potter, get up. You're the only one not there yet."

"What?"

"Dumbledore called a meeting said it was important. Come on."

He got up and followed Draco down stairs to the meeting room, where he found that only a small number of people had been gathered. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy were all there, but not Mrs. Malfoy. Snape and Moody sat glaring at each other at the end of the table.

Ever since it was proven that Snape was loyal, Moody had said that he just didn't like Snape. No one blamed him; not even said person. That was why he was still glaring, even if Snape was loyal.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat by Ginny's right, and the twins to her left. The last three, Remus, Kingsley and Tonks, sat across from the twins at the left side of the table. Dumbledore, of course, sat at the opposite end. There were still nine seats open, so Harry took the one closer to Ron and Hermione and Draco the one that was somewhere in between them and Snape.

"Now that everyone is here, there is a matter to discuss that I wish I had shed light on sooner…"

Harry felt a knot in his stomach. It sounded like Dumbledore had kept something to himself again.

"…but now, because of something that happened about a year ago, I realize that I was wrong to do so. That said, Atsuko Urameshi was found on January 12, 1993."

Both Remus and Snape froze, but everyone else just sat clueless.

"There are copies of my file on her in front of you. The last two pages may come as a shock."

Harry picked up one of the files in front of him, and started to read.

_**Missing Persons Report: 18923**_

_Name: Atsuko Urameshi (Urameshi Atsuko)_

_Age: 37 Birthday: August 15, 1960 _

_Mother: Aya Urameshi (Half-blood) Father: Daichi Urameshi (Pureblood) _

_School: Hogwarts- House: None (Magical Translation not advanced enough for thought till 1984)_

_Date of Disappearance: December 20, 1974 _

_Date Found: January 12, 1993_

_People Seen with Last: Lily (Evans-Potter), Severus Snape, Remus Lupin (Subjected to Lycanthropy), Danielle Lass, Atsuko Uramashi_

He continued on to read the interrogations until he neared the last two pages.

_**Miss Danielle Lass is not on the Hogwarts list or any list pertaining to the magical world. **_

_**January 12, 1993**_

_**The Interrogation of Atsuko Urameshi**_

_Interrogator- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore- Ah, there we go…_

_Atsuko Urameshi- RecQuills?_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore- For my file, Ms. Urameshi. Speaking of which, here it is._

_Atsuko Urameshi- My what?_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- File. The ministry has one opened on everyone and so after they closed the case and declared you dead I got a copy so I could find you._

_Atsuko Urameshi- So that's how you found me?_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Well, no. It really was a dead end. I just decided to perform a locator charm to find you. Imagine my surprise when it worked._

_Atsuko Urameshi- I knew I shouldn't have taken the ward off…_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- …Atsuko, have you heard any news from our world at all since you-_

_Atsuko Urameshi- I've heard of everything, Albus. The rise and fall of Voldemort, my parents, Lily, Sirius…everything. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Alright, just to be sure._

_Atsuko Urameshi- I'm surprised… He doesn't seem to mind the smell of various entrails yet he can't stand rat piss…_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Please, Ms. Urameshi, this is serious. Why have you been here? Why did you leave like that?_

_Atsuko Urameshi- You already know, don't you? Or at least you suspect. You always knew everything that went on in the castle, so surely you knew one of your students was raped._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- I am sorry, then, Atsuko. I didn't know that. All I knew before you left was that someone powerful had gotten into the castle and __stayed only a few hours__, seemingly not changing a thing. But it doesn't explain why you left…_

_Atsuko Urameshi- …If you have a baby, a child, you must love them, no matter who it belongs to. It would be my job as a mother to protect my baby. To love my baby, Albus. I will protect all my children from those who will want to hurt them, especially if it's just because they are born. No matter who the father is, I will be a good mother…_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Atsuko, you don't mean to say-_

_Atsuko Urameshi- I conceived. Yusuke was born when I was fourteen. He's a strong boy, if not a little arrogant. But that's what makes him my boy… He's 15 years old in that._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Is he a danger?_

_Atsuko Urameshi- I would be lying if I said no, but then again all people are dangerous. Even you, Albus. He doesn't rely at all on the power of others. He has his own strength._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Where is he?_

_Atsuko Urameshi- I would also like to say I know, but, again, I would be lying. He's been missing for almost two years now. The picture was taken a month before he left. The year before that he'd always disappear for a time. It started around that 'Death Incident'._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- 'Death Incident'?_

_Atsuko Urameshi- I see I sparked your interest, Albus. Yes, my son decided to save a child and got hit by a car. He died for a day, and then slowly came back. The doctors called him a phenomenon, the neighborhood a devil. I called him my son and whatever brought him back a miracle._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- So…Does Voldemort know he has a son?_

_Atsuko Urameshi- No, I don't think so. His rape victims are normally killed after he's done, are they not?_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Yes._

_Atsuko Urameshi- Hmm…_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Atsuko, I must get back to the school. There is an incident that I have been working on._

_Atsuko Urameshi- I'm still dead, right? Let's keep it that way._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Of course._

_Atsuko Urameshi- Don't forget the RecQuill…_

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, about to ask something, but Snape got to it first.

"You can't be serious. Her child… My little sister was pregnant at 14 with the child of the Dark Lord?!"

"She's you little sister?" Draco asked, looking up from the file.

"She was everyone's."

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "That is true. The picture I received should be located behind the last page."

Everyone turned the report over and located the picture. Tonks spoke first.

"He looks like a normal kid…"

"Constant Vigilance."

Surprisingly it was Malfoy who said it, not Moody. Though the old Auror did smile proudly for some reason.

"He's right, but it doesn't matter. It says that the kid ran away, remember?"

It was then when Harry decided to say something.

"Why are you telling us this now, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said "Excellent question. I have invited Atsuko to stay here, for her protection. She'll be arriving in-"

A crash rang through the house.

"…now…"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**AN: **Do you like the bunny? I like the bunny…

Anyway, this is my first YYHHP crossover.

I've always wanted to write this idea for one.

Funness…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own no shit except for me bunny. If I did own YYH and/or HP, I would have left this town already. Not that it's a bad town, but I just don't like getting too attached to anything.


	2. The Beautiful Woman and the Bitter Man

**AN:**

_SS-Zerglings - sounds like a good story. Who is going to be the main character in this?_

_**NL13 – Thanks, I think I'm going to make Yusuke the main character in this. Either that or Yusuke-centric.**_

_the DragonBard - Interesting. I wonder what Voldie will say when he finds out he not only has a son, but one who is 'way' more powerful than he is (S-class demon means Yuusuke's Spirit Gun is about as powerful as a tac-nuke!) Keep the Yaoi/Shonen-ai out of the story and it will be fine... especially since Hiei's dating Mukuro by this time in the series._

_**NL13 – There probably won't be any romance at all, and I can't wait till I write that part of the story. Spazzing Out Sqeee!!! Ahem Sorry, I do that sometimes when I'm thinking of doing something fun. I don't have any problems with Shonen-ai or Yaoi, but the problem is I don't know how to write Yaoi to well yet. I don't know enough about it. Till them I won't write those types of stories at all, so you won't have to read it in this story. However, I may put it in other stories as soon as I'm educated enough, just as a warning to you. **_

_misswarchan - Like the Bunny? No. I LOVE da Bunny!! This looks like it's going to come out good! I can't wait to see more! Is Kurama and Hiei going to be there too when Yusuke gets there? Is this Slash? (hopes! but it's ok if not...) PLEASE UPDATE SOON! Mesa' Loves it! Miss War-chan_

_**NL13 – Thanks! I like the bunny too! Sorry, though, no slash. I don't know how to write boy-love yet, so no slash at all in any stories till I know the aspects of it. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara are in the story. I might not be able to update everyday, though. I like to read them over and research into things. I mostly do it online, but some of the research I do is real-life. For example, I'm going to have to ask one of my friends if I might be able to watch next time he does sex with a guy (those questions are very normal for me to ask, though. I still haven't figured out why everyone if so surprised when I ask), but he will probably say no, so I'll have to read a book or something…If you have any suggestions for that, though, you can message me! I have a feeling I'm typing too much, so I'll end here. Thanks for the review!**_

Thank you for the reviews! If you want to reply to these, you can email me. Thanks again!

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

"**Makai-talk, or whatever it's called. Screw it, I'm calling it Makai-talk."**

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**Chapter 2: (August 18 1997)**

Atsuko winced as a crashing sounded though the house. If there was one thing she would always hate, it would be floo travel, no questions asked.

_How can Albus manage to land on his feet every time?_ she thought to herself as she cursed in Japanese.

The bag she had brought with her got stuck in the chimney upon her arrival, and so when she tried to pull it out. It was just her luck that right when both feet were planted at each side of the fireplace, grip pulling with all her might and duffel almost free, that her fingers should slip.

That was how she found herself landed in an overturned couch, yelling out words that would make a sailor blush.

That was how the group found her, although they had no idea what she was saying.

Severus took the translator pendant from Albus's hand and slipped it on his head. All he did in response to her words, however, was raise an eyebrow before it dropped back down.

"_My, Little Sister. I see you have grown up in more ways then one…"_

Harry turned a questioning look to Dumbledore.

"Sir?"

"Translator Pendant, Harry. Though," he reached and slipped the necklace gently from Severus's neck. "I believe it will be more productive to make the adjustments to it so that this will translate Atsuko…"

Severus grumbled a bit but didn't say anything. Harry thought he just wanted to talk to Atsuko alone.

Dumbledore took his wand out and pointed it at the pendant. He whispered "English", before tossing it to Atsuko, who put it on.

The second it started working, she jumped up and put her hands on her hips, leaning towards Severus.

"What do you mean, 'Grown up'! I'll have you know, I'm not old yet! I still party like crazy, don't ya know!!!"

Remus laughed, thinking back to the time when Atsuko was invited to the annual 7th year 'Secret Party'. She was only in her 2nd year, which was amazing and made her a legend until she disappeared. Then the story had almost disappeared with her, but as far as he knew, it was still told at every Secret Party, so the legend wasn't completely lost.

Atsuko had just said, 'You gotta show 'em how it's done, 'else they'll never get it right' afterwards, when they met in the Great Hall.

After she had said that, Sirius had popped a party balloon in front of her face, which cause her face to turn blue and her forehead to flash in neon pink letters 'I love parties'. She had just laughed and said he could have done better. She had a crush on him for that year.

"Yes, well I'm sure you party like a mad-girl, Suko. It's good see you again, and if you ever pull that again…"

"Will I lose my toes, Remus?"

"That and more."

He walked over to her and hugged her smaller frame with all his might.

"Ahh… Remy? I need air to live…" He blushed.

"Sorry, Suko."

She nodded and turned to Severus. A squeal filled the air, and she jump-hugged him.

"Atsuko, I thought you just pointed out that a normal human needs air to live..."

She sighed and let go. "You always did ruin my fun, Sev…"

"Ms. Urameshi?" Dumbledore asked, amusement on his features. "I believe you need to be introduced. This is Nymphadora Tonks," she scowled at Dumbledore for the use of her first name. "Alastor Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with their children Ginny, Fred, George and Ronald, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Kingsley." He had motioned to each person as he said their name, and she, for some reason focused on Draco and Harry.

"You both look a lot like your fathers; when they were younger, of course. Except Draco has his mother's lips and Harry has his-"

Harry cut her off. "Mother's eyes."

"Exactly. I'm hoping you have your own personalities, though. It would be more interesting that way. These are you friends?"

Atsuko looked to the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, I remember your cousins," she said, grinning at the Weasleys. "They gave the Marauders a hell of a time…

"Actually, Remus, you would probably love to meet Yusuke. He reminds me of Sirius and James to the full extent and then some." Her eyes widened in some sort of surprise before her head dropped down in a form of embarrassment. "Damn, I should have asked him if he wanted to come along! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Albus still has to meet him." She paused and looked up, not noticing the shock on everyone's faces in her own self-berating.

Mostly everyone was shocked for the same reason. From what Atsuko had said, the son of Lord Voldemort, who they previously thought was missing, was back. Never mind that his mother talked about him like he was a good kid, if not a bit delinquent. Never mind that none of them had met the boy before. Never mind that they had read the interrogation and that the son had never met the father. The only thing that went through their minds was 'Oh, shit. We're doomed'.

At least, that's what most people were thinking. Two of the people in the room were on a different train of thought. The first was Atsuko, who was still mentally berating herself, as she remembered that she also forgot to tell her son she was leaving, and he would have be worried if he visited her and she wasn't home… ever.

The second person was Albus Dumbledore, who wondered why Atsuko hadn't messaged him about her son's return. A few months after the interrogation, during the summer after the Chamber of Secrets, he had finally had enough time to order an international owl, and sent Atsuko a letter asking her to do so if the event ever occurred.

The owl never came back, so Dumbledore thought Atsuko was keeping the owl with her so she could answer back. He didn't think Atsuko knew, though, that international owls cost a lot of money so he didn't hold her responsible when he was forced to pay a sum of over 100 galleons.

He didn't get any letters, no answers to the other letters he sent, and had to repeatedly pay for the international owls that never came back. On the 13th owl, he decided to stop sending letters and just wait for a reply.

And none ever came.

Yet now Atsuko was saying that her son had come home and he was never informed. A normal person would be pissed. Albus Dumbledore wanted to know the truth.

"Atsuko, why didn't you message me on your son's return?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him with surprised eyes. "I sent an international owl to you the second I could after he did. Damn thing never came back though, and you never answered. Actually, I haven't received any messages from anyone in a long time, at least by owl. Not even a newspaper."

"That's strange," he replied, thoughtful expression on his face. "I sent 13 owls, yet none ever came back…" He looked up, expression a little shadowed now. "It may be possible that our owls were intercepted, which means both you and your son may be in danger now. Does your son live with you?"

Atsuko looked down at his words. "No. I don't even really know where he lives. He always avoids the question… Of course, he is 22 now, so I guess it's normal to want privacy." Her face took an annoyed look. "I bet you anything he uses what ever roof he's living under as a place to smoke…"

Hermione looked up, her face looking determined. "He smokes?! That's so bad for his health! Doesn't he know that?!"

Atsuko looked at her, amused. "Well, of course he does. Doesn't mean it'll stop him. Hell, even I can't stop him if he likes doing something. I think that's one of the things he get's from living where we used to."

Hermione looked about ready to reply, but Albus's voice interrupted her.

"I believe we must find your son now, Atsuko. Both you and he must be protected."

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

(Note : In Japan it would be the 19th)

"Ugh…"

Kurama looked to his right to see the War Lord lighting up a cigarette…

…on the roof of Genkai's Temple.

Really, never take a bet on the child against the mother.

The red-head smirked and decided to use the name that seemed to irk his friend now.

"**What's wrong, my Lord?"**

"**So… boring… Don't call me that, ya loony fox…"**

Kurama smirked again. **"Of course… my lord…"**

The sound of a groan filled the air.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

It was decided that a small group would go to escort Yusuke, or at least that's what Dumbledore decided. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy would be coming along (in their disguise of course), as well as Remus Lupin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had convinced Dumbledore to allow them to come, which wasn't that hard. Harry thought that the old wizard wanted them to come along. The only other people coming along would be Moody, Atsuko, and Dumbledore himself. Everyone else either had work or their parents wouldn't let them still (cough Ginny cough).

And so that's how the group of nine found themselves in front of a plain looking door on a plain looking street with Atsuko knocking softly against the plain looking wood. Plain, plain, and more plainness. Atsuko said that it was actually a step up from what the street used to be like.

They all wore translation necklaces, translating Japanese to English, as they were now actually in Japan. No one really complained, except Ron who felt that it was to girly, but he stopped voicing that opinion after both Hermione and Atsuko hit him over the head.

A second later, the door was answered. Or, at least it was partially answered.

The woman looked through the small opening made by a chain-locked door. The brown eyes widened a bit, and the door closed quickly. At first the magically raised parts of the group thought that the woman had been afraid of Atsuko, but the sound of smooth metal scraping together confused them. They soon understood, though, when the door opened again to reveal the woman, looking to be in her early twenties, with brown hair and eyes. She reminded both Harry and Ron of Hermione for some reason, and she smiled widely at Atsuko before throwing herself to hug her.

"_Atsuko, what are you doing here? Did my mom tell you I was staying at Kuwabara's?"_

"_Yes. It's good to see you Keiko! You've graduated from collage now, right?"_

"_Yup, but I haven't found a real job yet so I'm staying here with Kuwabara and Shizuru for now… Can you believe they actually bought a new house?!"_

"_I know, I was-"_

An interrupting cough sounded and the two women turned to face Severus Snape. Wearing the disguise, he had light brownish eyes that looked like a dull gold in brighter light and brownish-red hair, cut to about an inch on the top and gradually got shorter as it reached the neck. The sickly yellow skin was now disguised as a healthy tan, and his nose was shaped a little more like Ron's while his features were charmed to look softer. He had been mad when Albus had given him that look. His exact words were, 'It's too…Gryffindor…'

"_I believe we need to see about your son, Atsuko, before we start 'chatting' with anyone…"_ he said, and mentally looked away from the attention he had from the girls.

The tension on him was relieved when Atsuko blushed and Keiko looked annoyed at the ground.

"_Oh, right! How could I forget?! Anyway, Keiko-"_

"_Is he in trouble again? I swear, ever since they heard when he got back the police have been interrogating me about him; where does he live? Do you know him well? What is your relationship with him? God, I can't stand them! And __**he's **__not doing anything to help it at all!" _If possible, she looked even more annoyed. Her hands clenched and her teeth were grinding. She looked up. _"He's playing pranks on them now! I think he's having help, though. He was never one for pranks. Maybe Kurama is helping, since he's staying there-"_

"_No, not at all. There are some old…"_ Atsuko looked back at the group. _"…friends….that I wanted him to meet. Do you know where he stays?"_

Keiko looked at the group and then back at Atsuko_. "No, not really. I keep getting lost on the way there. Kuwabara knows where it is, though. He went there the day before yesterday. He can probably take you. I'll ask him."_ She turned into the house and started calling 'Kuwabara' as loud as she could.

_Damn, this woman has a yell on her…_ Ron thought as he rubbed his ears. Others around had similar thoughts.

"_Keiko, what is it?! Is it another de-"_ Whatever the boy with the orange hair was going to say, he stopped immediately when he spotted the others at the door. Keiko sighed with relief when he stopped, but no one even noticed, instead paying complete and even awed attention to the boy they now recognized as Kuwabara.

The boy himself was wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt that, somehow defying the laws of nature, didn't clash with his hair. His height was almost equal with Snape, the tallest person in their group. Kuwabara was about four inches taller then him...

Muscles, slightly tan skin, and beady brown eyes…but that was not what everyone noticed. His face, arms, and almost every visible part of skin had an injury on it. It was either bruises, cuts, bumps, or scrapes but they were everywhere. The guy looked like he good it a fight with at least two elephants…and a rhino.

"_What the bloody hell happened to you?!"_ Ron yelled out, sounding more like he was squeaking. Everyone, even Dumbledore, paid attention to the boy, wanting an explanation like everyone else.

"_What?" _Kuwabara looked at himself before pointing at one of various bruises on his face. _"This? It was just me and Urameshi sparing a few days ago. Man, that guy really hits hard now! I couldn't even get a scratch on him."_

Atsuko sighed, and then spoke in a mocking yet playful tone. _"That son of mine always gets into trouble. Oh me, oh my! What to do?!" _Then she started laughing, and both Kuwabara and Keiko joined her. Everyone else felt thoroughly ignored.

Finally, they stopped and Keiko asked Kuwabara if he could take the group to Yusuke…

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"_Yusuke? Yusuke?! You there?! Yusuke Urameshi, get your lazy bum up now! Those people are coming soon!"_

From the roof on top of Genkai's temple, Yusuke watched as his red-haired friend disappeared into the trees of the forest surrounding them.

_Thanks a lot, Kurama. Now I have to face Botan's wrath without backup…_

He exhaled smoke and crushed the bud end of an unfinished cigarette into his palm to put it out, not even wincing. He watched as the burn started to heal slowly, not even hearing Botan's yells anymore.

"_Yusuke, pay attention! Koenma has told me his friends seem to have found out." _

That got his attention…

"_What? How'd they find out?"_ He stopped for a moment, and then looked up. _"Never mind, I don't really need to know something like that. The point is they found him…"_

_I wish I had finished that cigarette…_ He thought, annoyed_. "Well, what do we do? Should I tell Mr. Stand-Up Commando?"_

Botan looked at him oddly, brushing some of her, now, shoulder-length blue hair out of her face before replying. _"Yeah, that's what Koenma said. I think he knows something, though. He looked all…unsettled."_

"_Alright. You want to stick around? Kurama said he's making breakfast, at least when he gets back."_

Botan smiled and her pink eyes looked up.

"_Do you have to ask? I haven't had a good meal in a while now. Just coffee and sugar…"_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

Harry Potter had never been on a muggle public bus before. He had been on a muggle train, and he took a cab from the Dursleys to Grimmauld Place, but he had never taken a bus.

Hermione Granger had only taken a school bus, train, airplane, and boat before, but never a public bus. Her parents said that they could always drive her.

Ronald Weasley had driven a flying car. He had never ridden in a muggle bus, and didn't know much about muggle transportation. The idea of airplanes and boats made him nervous, though.

Remus Lupin, being a werewolf, had seen muggle buses passing the places that he worked but nothing more. He did, however, own a bus seat, which he use to use as a couch in his old flat.

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy never even knew that muggles had buses. They had barely ever stepped into the muggle world, if only for a few minutes, and hadn't even heard of airplanes.

Alastor Moody. His only contact with muggle buses was the day that he got run over by one. He told everyone a deatheater had been controlling the driver.

He really forgot to look both ways…

That was why everyone mentioned except Snape and Moody would stop before getting on, only to be pushed by the person behind them. Both Atsuko and Albus found it amusing. Kuwabara looked at them strangely.

On the ride there, everyone would glance at one of them before turning to do whatever they were doing. It wasn't one of those children's glances were their eyes went wide with wonder. Their upper eye lids were lowered, and they stole a quick look with neutral eyes before dropping down again. Snape was disturbed. Very disturbed. As if he expected muggles to start pointing and laughing and screaming… something childish.

When they got off, they sat by the bus stop for a moment. Atsuko had tripped on a stair, landing on Snape in front of her. No one was hurt, but it just felt right to sit down.

"_Well, well! What do we have here?"_ Snape jumped at the unfamiliar voice, about to take out his wand. His movements stopped, however, when he noticed who had spoken.

A young woman with vibrant dark green eyes that were just as intense as Potter's met his eyes. Her deep red hair fell to about mid-back, and her body seemed graceful, agile, and lean. She wore an open white coat that reached her hips over a black cotton shirt and jeans, legs slightly yet noticeably longer then her torso.

"_Kurama, man! What are you doing here?"_

"_Botan's talking to Yusuke and-" _but she stopped. Then a curse passed her lips. "_Damn, I have to make breakfast!" _Her eyes widened. _"Oh, Inari! What if he tries to cook himself?! He'll blow up the temple!"_

Everyone paid a little more attention when Yusuke was mentioned. However, before the girl could leave, Kuwabara spoke out.

"_Don't worry about it Kurama. Why don't you walk with us? We're headed that way, too. I want to spar with Urameshi again, anyway."_

Kurama looked up at Kuwabara.

"_Are you even healed from your last fight?"_

"_I used to be worse."_

"_What the bloody hell?! You used to be __**worse**__?!! Are you __**serious**__?!!!"_

Both the boys turned to Ron curiously, before smirking.

"_We better get going…"_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"_They're going to be here soon. Kuwabara's bringing them."_

"_Really? Oh, this will be fun! I feel like beatin' the crap outta him again!"_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty three._

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty four._

It seemed almost endless to him.

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty five._

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty six._

He was out of breath, throat so dry…

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty seven._

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty eight._

He knew it. He was going to die. Really, really die this time.

_One thousand, five hundred, twenty nine._

_One thousand, five hundred, thirty._

_Finally…_

Draco finally reached the last step of the temple stairs. Everyone else was in the same condition, except for Kurama and Kuwabara.

_How the hell'd they do that?!_

It was then that Kuwabara yelled out, _"Urameshi, where are you ya lazy bum?! Come out and spar me alr-"_

He never got to finish. No one saw it happen. They felt the wind; they could see the damages to their surroundings… But they couldn't see it.

"_Well, I'm making breakfast. Would you like anything?"_

Draco looked to the red-headed 'woman'. _"What to you mean, 'breakfast'? And what was that?!"_

"_It is 7AM, and both Yusuke and I haven't had anything yet. Plus, I'm betting Kuwabara will want something…"_

"_It's been __**12 hours**__?! When did this happen?!"_

Atsuko sighed.

"_My dear Draco, it's the time zones. While it was around 7PM when we left, I'd say it was around 4AM here. Now don't keep Kurama waiting. Be respectful."_

Draco, surprisingly, politely apologized before they headed inside.

To be greeted by a narrow, _red, _glare.

"**Kurama, what are these humans doing here…"**

Draco looked to the man standing by the doorway. For some reason, he scared the shit out of him. Cold red eyes, like that of a killer, and hair that stuck up somehow, even with parts being four inches long. A black coat reached the tops on his ankles, only revealing black boots and pants. A white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"**They are guests, Hiei, here to see Yusuke I believe. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? Actually **_**in**_** the temple? You never seem to like being inside…"**

"**Koe-"**

"_What are you saying?" _Hermione asked, looking in between the two suspiciously. Hiei answered.

"_Hn. Shut up, human,"_ Hiei said before turning back to Kurama. Hermione looked shocked.** "Koenma said he needed me on an indefinite mission, so Mukuro is letting him." **He sighed annoyed. **"I really wish I could just sta-"**

He stopped and turned to Snape, glaring. _"Human, you have no business in my mind!" _Before Snape could pull out, Hiei sent a mental attack that pushed the man back. Atsuko and Draco left to help him up, though the former did so more casually.

"_Well…" _Kurama began, nervously, _"I'll make some breakfast…"_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**AN:** I love my bunny! I'm using him from now on, really.

Review if you feel like it!

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

Bunny!

I wanted to go farther in this, but I figured people reading right now have waited long enough so I might as well put up a chapter. Its 11 pages in Microsoft Word, but what I wanted it to be would take twenty…

Oh well!

Enjoy your day off, that I hope you have too! (Sep. 12, 2006)


	3. Mr Stand Up Commando

**AN:**

_HarbringerLady - I'd like to see more _

_**NL13 – ' Sorry this is so late, then. Thanks!**_

_the DragonBard - You 'do' know that Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke are all straight? Hiei is with Mukuro the female Demon King, Kuwabara has the hots for Yukina, Hiei's Yuki-onna sister, and Yuusuke is with Keiko. Also, all of the central characters in Harry Potter are straight. There's not one thing in either story to make you think any of the characters are homosexual.  
Please, do not ruin this story by making it Yaoi or Shonen-ai._

**_NL13 – Like I said, you only have to worry about that in stories I write after this one, or, at least after I learn how to write Male/Male Slash. I know that they are all intended to be straight, but I sometimes find YYH Slash kinda interesting. But there isn't any in this fic, since I don't know how to write Male slash. So, no. It's not in this fic. You don't have to worry about it being in this fic, but there might be some in later stories, though they might not be YYH_**

_**PS. Didn't they intend for Hiei/Mukuro in the series, but the writers thought it would disappoint too many Hiei Fans?**_

_Nykil-chan - You had a day off! I am so annoyed now, but it ain't your fault. I like this story, its awesome update soon, please!  
(The bunny is super cute!)_

**_NL13 - - Yups, it was Voting Day, or some other political stuff I don't need to worry about till 2009, since I was born Oct. 27. Thank you! The bunny says hi!_**

_misswarchan - LOL! I can't wait till they find out that Kurama's a man! Ah, the poor fools...I feel horrible for Snape though-he probably just made it to Hiei's "I Hate You, and Think You a Fool List" right away. Is Harry going to be more involed? While I hate Ron-who seems to talk the most outta the 'children,' Harry's made ABOUT a peep...and that's it. Is the speaking in Japenese going to be a lot longer, Engilsh soon right? I loved how you put Hiei in-it just seemed so like him! What about the Profficy sp with Harry vs. Voldemort hows THAT going to come into play? So many questions so few answers...Please update soon! (as soon as you can that is!)  
Miss War-chan _

**_NL13 – English is coming soon. And I can't wait for the glares between Hiei and Snape. It was in the warnings on the profile, since I have better summaries there. I always have trouble including Harry when it's not a specific Harry fic. I don't know why --'… Oh well, he's going to talk a lot more after this chapter. We'll find out who Mr. Stand-Up Commando is, though I think some people already know. Don't look ahead in the chapter though, that'll make it no fun. The prophecy is also going to come into play, but not for a while. _**

_**They're going to find up that Kurama's a man soon, making faces like 0.0 BOO!**_

_**' I'm hyper, 'cause I made some Super Sugar Chocolate-Chip Cookies an hour ago, with extra Super Sugar. It's giving me a headache. **_

_Coheed 16 - update soon please and will there be a scene where yusuke uses out his demon form cause it is so kickass_

**_NL13 – Yeah, sorry 'bout not updating and stuff. I got school though, and I can't fail my junior year in high school or I'll never get into collage. :( School sucks…_**

_**Anyway, I don't plan on Yusuke using demon form any time soon (at least not this chapter) because I don't want them to know about demons yet. I think it'll be funny, 'cause think of their faces when they find out. Especially Dumbledore and Snape.**_

I've been writing in class instead of paying attention…

Yay procrastination!

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

"**Makai-talk, blu!"**

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**Chapter 3:**

"_Damn it!"_

Yusuke's yell echoed off the trees, as he stood over the passed out body of one, Kazuma Kuwabara. He stood, looking at the still body, before nudging it with his foot a little.

"_Come on, Kuwabara! It hasn't even been ten minutes!"_ Not even a groan answered him.

"_Great, now I'll have to carry you back!"_

He leaned down, picking up his friend, before appearing to just flicker out of sight.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

Kurama looked up from the finished eggs to the stares of everyone else. They all looked at him oddly, and the one with graying hair and the smell of wolf glared.

Only Hiei and Snape weren't looking at him. In fact, they were only glaring at each other.

Oh, how awkward…

Atsuko decided to break the ice with a smile. _"So, Kurama? How have you all been? I haven't seen you in a long time, almost a year, I think. Finish college?"_

He looked down. _"Not exactly…"_

"_You're still going?"_

Now he held a slight blush before sitting on the floor with everyone else. _"Actually, I quit. Kuwabara has finished, though, and Hiei…" _He stopped.

"_I've never gone to your sort of school, _**human**_."_

"_Really?"_ Hermione asked, a little disturbed. _"Why ever not?"_

Hiei smirked._ "None of you would have lived through the day if I had to spend it with you."_

Snape was about to say something, when everyone heard the sliding door in the other room opening.

Kurama yelled out, _"Leave him on the couch! Breakfast's done, eggs and anything else you can find!"_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"…_eggs and anything else you can find!"_

Yusuke looked up, slightly happy to hear about food after a fight, and leaving Kuwabara drooling on the couch he rushed in to serve himself without noticing the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"_So…"_ he said, looked up before he started. _"These guys are here for the Stand-Up Soldier, right? I didn't know my mom was here…"_

"_No. They said they were here for-"_ A groan from behind the door cut him off for a moment. _"-you."_

"_Really now?" _he replied, as Kuwabara entered the room. _"Wh-"_ Hermione screamed.

Harry decided to speak from the silence he had put himself in (- Ahh…sweet vindication… See, he did it!).

"_What the…What did you do? Fight a Dragon!"_

Hiei muttered. _"Obviously not, I was here…"_ No one but Snape heard, and he just glared suspiciously.

"_Close, but no…I fought Urameshi again. Do you guys know where Yukina is?"_

His question was directed at Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, the last of who answered.

"_She and Grandma left the day before. Something about a…Sneezle?"_

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. _"A Kneazle?"_ Yusuke gave her a wide smile.

"_Yeah, one of those cats that sounds like a tissue brand, right?"_

"_Yes, Yusuke. It's just that, but the question is what they are here for, if not the Commando…"_

Kurama's words silenced them all, and Atsuko started to look uncomfortable so Yusuke decided to start off.

"_Hey mom. How have you been?"_ He grinned. _"Did you find the chicken yet?"_

"_Chicken?"_

"_I'll take that as a no. So, what are you doing here? You with them, or you just comin' ta visit?"_

Atsuko sighed, and then her head banged into the table. _"Ughh…_

"_Why is it always so hard to tell the truth after you lie?"_

She, unexpectedly, got an answer from her son.

"_Because everything in life is a pain in the ass. Now, I have a bad feeling that I'm involved in some shit again. Mind telling me what it is?"_

And so Atsuko told her son everything. From the stories of her family, to her first days at Hogwarts, to the rape and then running away. The whole time Yusuke stayed silent and watched with slightly bored eyes. Everyone except those who knew him were more than a little disturbed at his lack of reaction.

"…_and that was it. I got an apartment, and you know the rest…"_

"_Well," _Yusuke spoke, finally_. "I thought I quit dealing with this sort of crap when I was fired."_

"_Man, why does this always happen to us!" _Kuwabara yelled as he lowered his head to his arms, which were resting on the table.

"_Hn…"_

"_Yes, I thought things like this had ended as well. It seems we were all mistaken…But what do you want us to do?"_

Albus Dumbledore wore a smile, innocent and seemingly harmless. _"Well, we believe your position has been discovered. Our owls were obviously intercepted, and so we believe Tom now knows your location and who you are. He will come after you, so we are going to offer you protection."_

Kuwabara started laughing, while Kurama was trying his best to stop his own chuckling. Yusuke had fallen on his back, and was laughing the hardest of them all.

When he stopped he turned to Hiei.

"_Owls?"_

"**Dinner…"**

Yusuke started laughing again, and although no one understood what Hiei said they had a bad feeling about it.

"**So," **Yusuke asked, after he stopped again. **"How many did you catch?"**

"**Fourteen, over the last few years…"**

"_And how many did you send?" _Kurama asked, looking to Dumbledore.

"_I believe I sent thirteen and Atsuko one." _He sighed, and looked up again._ "It's too bad though. International Owls are so rare, and actually cost 100 galleons each."_ At the blank looks he received, he elaborated. _"I believe they are 113,676 yen each…"_ (1)

Three members of Team Urameshi were at first shocked at the sheer amount of money the man had claimed he'd spent (he bought 13 of those things!), but then started laughing again. The last member started smirking, lips twitching a bit, till he also replied.

"_I'm not paying you back, old man."_

"_Excuse me?"_ Dumbledore asked, more then a little confused.

"_He said he can't pay you back for the owls,"_ Kurama offered.

"_No, I can. I just won't."_

It was then that it started to dawn on the rest, and Harry spoke up again.

"_What did you do? Sell them?"_

"_No, but apparently owl is a GREAT delicacy…"_ Yusuke said grinning before he started shaking with silent laughter.

All the wizards and witches paled, except Atsuko and Lupin (--' No one remembered him…), who started laughing along with the boys. Draco and Snape were staring at Hiei, who still wore a smirk and revealing sharpened teeth to the two, both of whom tried not to shutter. Moody was muttering about 'Crazy kids, these days', while Ron tried to say 'What the hell are you talking about, Mad-eye? That's not crazy, it's insane!' Harry and Atsuko were looking at everyone with amused expressions on their faces, glancing at each other every once in a while in a silent shared joke. Dumbledore was looking at the other boys with a curious expression, and Hermione had calculated how much it cost for thirteen of the owls.

"_That would be about 1,477,788 yen, and 6656 pounds…"_

"_Hn."_

It was then that a girl with blue hair cut to her shoulders and pink eyes floated in. When I say floated in, I mean she came in, floating on an oar.

The others had seen people on brooms before, but never oars.

She wasn't wearing the pink kimono that Yusuke had first seen her in, though. She wore a lilac tee shirt and blue jeans, the same color as her hair, and white sneakers but no socks.

"_Is that you, Botan?" _Atsuko asked, looking at her. Botan giggled a little, making Snape shoot a glare that had no effect.

"_Hello, Atsuko! It's been a while!"_ Her smile turned to Yusuke. _"I found him, and he's on his way here. In fact, he's running on all fours."_

"_Really now? Where was he?"_ Yusuke asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"_Police station, playing a joke again. He used the chicken thing that you left at your mom's house, though, but he told me to tell you 'Sorry, just need to borrow it'."_

"_As long as it's being used for a good purpose,"_ the half-demon replied, smirking again.

It was at that moment that a crash echoed though the house, and a huge black dog slid into the room with his paws held in front of him like he was trying to slow down. When he did stop, he looked straight up and then when he spotted Harry he jumped across the table and started to lick the shocked boys face.

Draco didn't know what was going on, but Snape looked even paler then before, and Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Moody looked as though the dead came back to life (not that they hadn't seen it already, with Dumbledore). Remus was affected most of all, and after taking off the translator his whispered in a small, hopeful, and yet horrified voice.

"Padfoot?"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**AN:**

1) That's about 512 in the UK, 930 in the USA, and 1292 in Australia. If anyone wants any other exchanges, you can just leave it in the reviews and I'll put it in the replies on the next chapter after the review is put in.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

OO 

I've always liked Sirius! I wanted him back! Besides, he was such a cool character, and police pranks are always cool. I know it's kinda cliché, but I've got a good reason to bring him back, and that reason is –Drum roll, please!-…

He's fricken' awesome!

No more reasons, I got school today.

Finished on Wednesday, September 27, 2006. 5:54 AM


	4. Strange

_the DragonBard - Sorry you're feeling sick, it's the pits I know.  
Toushin (what you translated as War Lord) means War GOD. Raizen got the title because he was so powerful (at his weakest, he was equal to the other two Demon Kings) and so fierce in battle.  
What's the relationship between magic and spirit energy? Will Yuusuke and Genkai train Harry to fight Yuusuke's father?  
I'm kind of surprised Keiko hasn't married Yuuske yet. She's the only one who can make him do anything.  
Hope to see more when you're feeling better. Get well soon._

**_NL13 – Thanks. I'm feeling much better now. The antibiotics tasted weird though. It kinda remaindered me of the taste of bread dough and vanilla extract. _**

**_The relationship between magic, spirit energy, and demon energy is going to be in some of the next chapters, but demon and spirit energy are different, right? My friend said they didn't mention it, but we both haven't seen the entire series, so it's not that clear on some matters. Genkai will be training Harry, and Yusuke will just be hanging around for a bit of it. I'm not sure if in the series he trained anyone, but it doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do long term. I haven't mentioned it yet, and I wasn't sure if it was too important, but I decided in this series that Keiko and Yusuke aren't going to be married. Reasons will be in some of the next chapters, not sure when though. _**

_Misswarchan - Hiei never told anyone that hadn't already found out (Kurama, Yusuke, the Baby...) In the shows Yukina was never told, BUT everone (fans) thinks that she had it figured out quite awhile ago and she was just trying to make him feel "at peace" with himself sence he didn't what to tell her face to face. More of a "I'll wait till you tell me, even if I already know."  
Personal Review: Sorry you feel like crap. I hope you get better soon!  
Miss War-chan_

**_NL13 – Thank you for telling me, and I feel much better now! Well, except for the fact that finals are here and I haven't studied. _'_ "Oh, my, mother will be so mad! Whatever shall I do!" jk. Thanks, again!_**

_Sympatheticassassin - No, Hiei didn't tell Yukina that he was her brother. She told him that she thought of him as a brother figure though before he left for the Makai. That was a cute scene. She gave him her jewel from her mother. Mokuro gave him his own jewel back when he joined her and let her into his mind. He now has two.  
Yukina told Hiei that she was looking for her lost brother and that when she found him she wanted to help her brother get revenge on her people for the wrong they did them. Hiei doesn't want revenge anymore because he thinks that ice madens live such a cold existence that they aren't really living to begin with. Killing them would be pointless. He didn't tell Yukina any of this though. I forget what he actually said.  
After Hiei lost his jewel he got his Jagan eye and tried to find his jewel and the ice maidens. When he got to the floating island he found his mother suicided and his sister left. He went searching for his sister. That was why he was in the human world. He was tracking down leads. It was how he met Kurama. Hiei attacked Kurama thinking that he was connected to a demon that might have his sister. Kurama defeated him, healed him, and then helped him defeat the demon._

_**NL13 – So he never gave her the jewel back? That helps a lot, thank you so much! I gotta admit, although I have a basic plot and one or two of the details figured out, I'm basically making the major details as I go along. That's why it takes a while to write the Chapters. **_

_SunStar Kitsune - ...woh_

**_NL13 – ? Mew? woh what? _**

Thank you, all, for reviewing! I kinda cut this chapter short with a sort of cliffhanger. I'll try not to leave you hanging too long though.

To those taking them, good luck on your finals!!! Wish me luck to! Jk, but no, seriously, I need it --'

Feel free to ask me any questions you might have on this chapter or even the entire fic.

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

"**Makai-talk!!!"**

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

Before:

"Padfoot?"

**Chapter 4(AN- At the beginning, it's still August 19th):**

The dog didn't stop at first, but then looked up from greeting the shocked boy and into Remus' eyes. Those in the room would swear that they saw him grin, before jumping onto Remus and repeating his earlier actions.

"_Mutt, you had better stop and explain yourself right now!"_ Severus yelled, angrier after the shock passed.

Remus slipped the translator back on before the dog transformed into a man.

Sirius Black looked much better then he did before, and more like he did before Azkaban. Clean shaven, un-tangled long hair that reached his mid-back, and eyes that were much less haunted and sunken greeted them with a wide dog-like grin.

"_What's the matter Snape? Miss me that much?"_

"_How did you…"_ Remus stopped. He looked really confused.

"_What?"_

"_You're supposed to be dead!"_

Sirius grinned. _"Well, I live to make you uncomfortable, Snape. I'm pleased to inform you I have never died, though I have almost had my memory wiped and my head decapitated…"_ He turned to look at Hiei. _"Shorty, there, is real handy with a blade."_

The eyes turned to Hiei, staring unsurely.

Hiei was getting annoyed.

"_If you don't stop looking at me, I will remove your eye balls and make them into lunch."_

Yusuke and Sirius laughed as everyone else paled. Atsuko shook her head, smiling, and Dumbledore asked Hiei _"Wouldn't that be hard to chew?"_ Kuwabara looked like he would barf.

"_Sirius, what happened?"_ Harry looked at his godfather. _"Where have you been? I thought you were dead; we all thought you were dead. How did you survive the veil?"_

"_Apparently, that thing is an actual gateway to death-"_

"_So why aren't you dead?!"_

Sirius glared at Snape, daring him to interrupt him, before beginning again. _"As I was saying, gateway to death. In fact, I fell on the Grim Reaper her self when I first came in…"_

"_Her self?"_ Remus asked, a smirk on his lips.

"_Yeah. Meet Botan!" _He said, pointing to the woman who came in before. _"The lovely lady with short blue hair, brilliant pink eyes, and a recently discovered love for 'Loony Tunes'. Also known as the Grim Reaper in our world."_

Botan looked up at the sound of her name, sending Sirius a mild glare that grew intense when he reached the end. Then she hit the back out his head, yelling out, _"You idiot! You're not supposed to tell them that!"_

"_Actually, I already know Botan. I'm surprised she doesn't recognize me, actually…"_

Dumbledore grinned, and turned to the blue haired girl, who gasped in shock.

"_Alfie!"(1)_

"_Hello, my dear. How is Koenma?"_

"_You know Koenma?"_ Yusuke asked. Moody glared at him.

"_And how do you know him?"_

"_Yusuke met Prince Koenma six or seven years ago when he di-"_

Kurama quickly put a hand over Botan's mouth before she said the entire word, but Dumbledore, Atsuko, and Snape caught it.

"_Now who's the idiot?" _Hiei asked it a condescending tone.

Harry and Remus took a quick glance at Sirius, to see if he knew what was going on, but all they got was a shrug.

"_So that's what really happened? When you died?"_ Atsuko asked. _"That's how you came back?"_

The report that everyone had read before suddenly came back into everyone else's mind (except Sirius), and Hermione was the first to ask a question.

"_You really died before? It wasn't just a coma or something? You literally died?"_

"_Yeah, and trust me, it wasn't no miracle; just a conniving little toddler with a God complex."_

"_Yusuke," _Kurama said carefully. _"Technically, Koenma could be considered 'God', just so you know…"_

"_Doesn't mean he has to act like it."_

Kurama sighed and took a bite of eggs. He was the only one not finished out of the four of them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking at Yusuke again.

"_Well, my dear boy! You should know that your mother is, now, the defense teacher at Hogwarts school. Perhaps it would be best if you join as a student…"_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

That day had been one of the weirdest days in Harry's life.

At first Yusuke had choked on air at the mention of school, causing those who knew him to laugh and the rest to feel confused. Then he downright refused and didn't budge. Then Botan pulled out a compact that was, and get this, _ringing_. Like a phone.

There had been a voice on the other end, talking in the unknown language that the others had been speaking before. Botan had nodded and taken the boys away, saying that they would be back in fifteen minutes or so. Yusuke had to be dragged out, yelling 'Oh, no! Lord Diaper Rash ain't gonna make me go this time!'

When they got back, Hiei looked ready to burn something and Yusuke banged his head against the table, muttering about how some people just couldn't make up their minds. Kurama looked surprised, but not angry. In fact, he looked kind of happy. Kuwabara looked a little annoyed, but that was it.

Then, Botan spoke up, saying that Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei would be happy to go to Hogwarts; that they would transfer into seventh year. She also suggested that they be put down as transfer students from Master Genkai. She even provided the papers he needed, like she already knew what Dumbledore would ask.

When they left for headquarters Sirius decided to go with them, so he was at Grimmauld Place again. Dumbledore said he could go out more, since everyone thought he was dead. Ron and Hermione would help with the search, and Dumbledore continued too, but by himself. Hermione also said that there was something strange with Yusuke, but she couldn't figure it out. She started having talks with Remus in the parlor or the kitchen, involving whispers and shocked looks (more on Remus' part then Hermione's), but no one really paid too much attention.

Atsuko and Snape spent at least four days, not including nights, at the school. Snape spent time with Atsuko, and so did Remus and Sirius. Surprisingly, Sirius wanted to get to know Draco and his mother better. Narcissa would come downstairs very little, though that improved a lot when she realized Atsuko had returned.

It was quiet.

That all changed on the 29th.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 29th, 1997

Inside 12 Grimmauld Place

"Ginny? Wake up."

"_Your just lucky detective." The voice that spoke held very little emotion, except for anger. Such anger… But the sound of it, and the person who it belonged to, filled with pain. So much pain, but the person masked it with anger and annoyance._

"_Yukina…" But the pain hurt so much..._

"Ginny, come on! Wake up!"

_The young boy knew everyone thought he was an idiot. They thought that he was just an oaf, muscle… "You, Mister Kuwabara, will not amount to anything!" the teachers screamed._

_But he was so much more, and he knew he didn't have to prove himself to them. He had his friends, and they believed in him. They respected him for his honor, when everyone else looked down on him because of their lack of noticing it. And he couldn't let them down_

"Come on, Ginny! I'll bring Mum in here if I have to!"

_More pain, but different. The pain of life. Of living and feeling empty. And soon the one he didn't realize he loved would die. But then… "Take my life instead!"…Why did he do that? _

_His friends. They fill the emptiness. There is always sadness, but he can deal with it now, in a much better way then he was before._

"Ginny Weasley! Wake up now!"

_This person. There was something…sad. He grew up on streets and concrete. He was taught that you have to give up, because you aren't strong enough. But he didn't listen…"Yusuke, what happened?! Who hit you?!"… and he won… "I was strong enough…" … The mother cried and drank. She whispered, "Please, protect him…"…but soon she drank too much. It filled her mind, giving her no room to reach the memories that he even existed. _

"Do you think she's alright? Look, she's sweating…"

"_He's a demon, I tell you! I mean it! Evil to the core, and kills anyone who crosses him!" was what they said. He was alone, but he didn't care. Why should he…_

_And then, he died._

"What the hell was that?!"

"It looked like a convulsion. She's either having a nightmare or a seizure…"

"Ginny…"

_A demon's son shall be awakened to his heritage. With him comes the hope, a power of Secret. The secret shall be kept from all but One. It will bring forth either salvation or end, by choice. The power of the Secret most stay what it is.(3) _

Her eyes snapped open, and Ron sighed in relief. Harry was beside her, holding a hand, and her mother and Hermione sat behind Ron.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

"You had that convulpin thing. Did you have one of those old nightmares?"

She knew what Ron meant. A nightmare about the diary, and her first year. But it wasn't, and she knew that.

Demons, though? That was a mystery. Demons were said to be extinct by those who believed they were even there. Occasionally, there was a sighting, mostly in Japan, but that wasn't really substantial.

But she could tell that what she dreamt was real. She knew, because she felt it.

"Ginny, are you really ok?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. We're going to Diagon Alley today, right?"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"…**you'll need this key to get into the vault there, but there might be some trouble with the goblins**…"

_Why is this ceiling green, now? Last time I came in it was red, and that was only a little over a week ago!_

"…**the platform is in between barrier nine and ten, so you'll have to walk through the wall**…"

_Like a ghost? He expects me to all of a sudden have that ability 'cause I died almost a decade ago?! Has the diaper rash migrated to his brain?!_

"…**and then it will yell out your house. Any questions?**"

Yusuke looked up at Koenma for a moment, before replying with, "**Huh**?"

So Koenma got mad…

"**Yusuke, we don't have time to repeat anything! Haven't you listened to a word I've said?!!!**"

Yusuke smiled."**Nope**".

Before Koenma started again, though, Kurama stepped in. "**Koenma-sama, I can take care of it and inform them of everything else they need to know when we have more time. Thank you for everything.**"

He got up and started walking to the door with the others following, and Yusuke asking "**Why the hell'd you tell him 'Thank you'?! He's forcing us to go on this trip!!!**"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"I'm so bored… How long do the cart rides take to get to Harry's vault, anyway?"

"I don't know, now shut up!" Hermione spoke, in a harsh whisper.

Ron, previously looking up at the gallingly overdone ceiling, turned his head towards his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "You alright, love? You don't sound like your self."

Hermione blushed a bit from embarrassment, but that soon faded leaving a determination in her eyes as she looked straight back at Ron.

"You know that… guy… we saw less then two weeks ago? The one I said didn't feel right?"

He raised an eyebrow, knowing she was talking about Yusuke. "Yeah…"

"Well," she looked back to the front desk. "I just saw him walk in with those friends of his. They handed the Goblin a key, and he took then through that door." She pointed to the door behind the counter, "and I've never seen anyone taken through that door before. Have you?"

Ron turned to look at the door, which was small to say the least, and made of extremely old wood that looked like it could just crumble into dust at any moment. Very out of place in all the gold Gringotts was made of.

"No, never. What's your point?"

"I've been telling everyone all summer! Something's strange about them…"

"Hermione, just because he's is that man's son doesn't mean he doesn't have a right to have secrets. We went to him, remember? We're the one's invading his space. We should respect his privacy. Any way, he seemed alright to- Oh bloody hell! I just remembered! It takes at least fifteen minutes, to and from Harry's vault!"

Hermione glanced at the clock, and sighed. "Ron, that means it'll only be about twenty minutes before they come back…"

Ron gaped at his girlfriend. "ONLY twenty minutes! Are you mad, woman?!"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"**Alright, what do we do now**?" Yusuke asked as Kurama put the key into the fifteen foot high door. The key started to glow, and a bead of light gathered at the end of it.

"_Well, now we say the password."_ Seeing as Kurama felt safe to speak in Japanese, Yusuke switched back.

"_And that would be?..."_

Kurama smirked, "_Why, it's _**the password**, _of course."_

The bead of light went back and surrounded the key. Then, the key turned, and the door opened to reveal piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"_This is becoming too easy for me to feel comfortable._" Kuwabara said, as he and his friends went in to collect.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

When Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley returned, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks stepped inside to lead them safely. They had come to help with the security, as Voldemort hadn't exactly been quiet after he 'killed' Dumbledore. In fact, it was more like they were celebrating.

Oh my, wouldn't he be disappointed.

They left to Madam Malkin's, as Ginny had grown a few inches, and Harry offered to pay for some new robes. They didn't expect to find Yusuke and his friends to be there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Hogwarts at the end of the year, not show up two days beforehand…" Tonks said, as she sat by the windowsill. Ginny walked up to the stool that Malkin pointed her to with a knowing smile, and Harry followed her, to lean against the wall behind her. Hermione pulled Ron over to Tonks with her, and sat down directing her glare in their direction. Remus, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley sat at the set up chairs by the door.

Or, more like Sirius sat on the floor. The cold, hard floor, with not even a pair of underwear to soften either grievous.

Poor doggy…

"Well, you don't expect us to be able to find uniforms for a school in England in the middle of Japan, do you?" Kurama tilted his head in question, as Tonks looked sheepish.

Hermione turned her glare specifically on Kurama, which Ron started to call the Death Beam in his mind, and she spoke evenly, "When did _you_ learn English?"

"I've known English for a long time now, and so have the others. We did go to school, you see. Well, most of us."

The truth was that Kurama actually took Spanish, not English. Kuwabara didn't take a language, and Hiei and Yusuke didn't really go to school. But, Hermione didn't know that. So she huffed and turned her glare to the floor by Tonks's feet. Ron could swear he saw some smoke rising from the deep red carpet.

Yusuke started to fidget, and the girl working on him frowned. "Stay still…"

"Look lady, I don't really care if they're oversized. Can't I just buy this thing I'm wearin' now with out you sticking pins into me? 'Cause to tell the truth, you're making me genuinelyuncomfortable."

"Don't hurt your head with such advanced words, Detective," Hiei declared, glaring at the woman sticking pins in him.(4)

"Don't make me kick your ass."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"You bet."

"Fine then."

"Bring it on!"

Kurama's voice stopped them from starting a spar right in the store, "Not now, **we can't do that until the end of the mission. We can't be found out yet.**"

Both Hiei and Yusuke started to mumble about annoying brats and Yusuke even mentioned looking up if 'diaper rash migration causes mental problems'. Then Yusuke got off the stool, the girl pinning him following to the counter, and said, "I'll just take this robe. Won't need anymore then one."

"Why not?" Tonks inquired, "You do know that Hogwarts has school on Monday through Friday, right? You'd need at least four uniforms."

"Not if I only attend classes when I want to."

"That's completely- That's just-" Hermione's fury shone in her eyes. "I don't know what that is, but-"

"-I don't care. I hate goin' to school every day. Nothing you say will change that." He paid the woman at the register, who then headed off to help her friend with fitting Hiei.

For some odd, the needles were getting too hot for her hands.

He sat by Tonks, who was farthest from the door.

There was silence, and fifteen minutes later the last of the boys was done. Hiei decided to buy only one robe, too, while Kuwabara and Kurama each bought six. They decided to wait for Ginny, or at least Kurama decided to wait for her and made the other three wait with him. After she was done, they headed to Flourish and Blott's next.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

"Kurama, we got all the school books now, so let's go!" Yusuke leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Besides, the lady at the counter is glaring at me, and it's starting to get annoying."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have called the books a waste of good spit ball material."

"But it's true!!!"

"I want to get some other books then the ones required. We should see if the Wizarding World knows of demons."

Yusuke groaned and walked over to the window, staring longingly outside. Hiei sat at the other end, with his eyes closed. Kuwabara was talking with Ron in the Reading corner. Harry was in the back with the Defense books, and Hermione was off to who knew where.

Kurama sighed and walked to the manager, who was behind the counter next to the girl who was still glaring at Yusuke.

"Sir, do you have any books on demons?"

The manager looked at him with a slight mix of horror and disgust.

"Why would you want to know of such barbaric monsters?! Those disgusting things have been gone for hundreds of years now, thank Merlin…"

Kurama did a weird sort of twitching movement, while Hiei started to glare murderously at the manager. Kuwabara cut off his conversation with Ron, and was looking towards Kurama and the others in concern. Yusuke's head was lowered as he leaned on the window sill, but his fists were clenched and shaking slightly. Hermione popped out from behind a book shelf labeled 'History: 100 B.C. – 300 A.D.' and looked from Kurama and the manager to Yusuke, then back with a frown.

"The legends in…Japan…of demons. I wanted to see how they…compared."

His friends could tell that Kurama was trying his best not to kill the man, who sneered at him. The effect wasn't to good, though, as the man had a piece of green stuff stuck in his teeth. "We don't carry those books at all. Try one of the shops in Knockturn Ally."

"Fine, I will."

The manager watched as Kurama turned around and walked out the door, with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara following. When they walked out, they were stopped by Remus and Tonks.

"Hey guys!" the Metamorphmagus yelled. "Where are you going?!"

Kurama turned to them calmly, though his eyes were flashing yellow with rage, not unnoticed by some. "The kind man at the counter with a stick up his ass has suggested I go into a 'Knockturn Ally' to get a book on the subject I'm interested in, so I'm going to Gringotts to ask them if they know where it is."

"What?! You can't, it's dangerous there!"

"Tonks is right…" came Hermione's voice. She stood by the door next to Ron and Harry, who had followed her, and walked swiftly by said woman's side. "You shouldn't go. The manager isn't always that rude; I don't know why he said those things. But a book isn't worth a life, no matter how rare."

"Merlin, did she just say what I think he said?! Harry, it's the apocalypse!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned back to the guys. "Please, don't go there. Or, if you do, take someone who can help you."

Remus stepped up. "She's right. If you'd like, I'll go."

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

Tonks, Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched as Remus led the boys to Knockturn Ally, until they were out of site. Tonks went back to her post, and the trio left the ally into the book store once more. They sat at the area previously occupied by Kuwabara and Ron, with Hermione reading and the boys watching her.

"Hermione?" Ron looked toward his girlfriend, but she made no movement to put her book down. "Hermione? Can I ask you a question?"

Her brows knitted in concern. Most of the time, Ron would just ask his question without asking if she would answer, and for him to do so would mean he was asking a serious question, which he didn't do that often.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her book on the table in front of her and leaning forward on her knees. Harry looked at the two, listening as Ron spoke.

"All summer you've been saying that there's something strange about Yusuke. I'm not saying it's wrong and I'm not saying it's right, just that you have been. But if your so worried about it why did you let him go to Knockturn Ally and _not_ follow him? I mean, you might miss something, and even if he wasn't who he is a Knockturn Ally trip even makes me a tad bit suspicious."

She smiled. "First of all, it was Kurama heading to Knockturn Ally, with Yusuke following. If you're going to be suspicious then be suspicious of him. And about missing out on anything I could use…" Her smile turned into a grin. "I will know everything going on there today. Don't you worry."

She turned book to her book, grinning still, as Harry and Ron shared a look that said 'What the bloody hell is she going to do now?'

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**AN: **Hope you liked it. (It took forever to write)

1) OK, I have always wanted to call him that. It might turn up in some of my other stories too. Alfie… he he…

2) Kurama's mother dieing, but the '_And soon the one he didn't realize he loved would die' _I mean he loved her as a mother.

3) I know the prophecy thing is overdone, but it's not a big part of the story. No one will know it but Ginny and Hiei. And Hiei will not even think much on it.

4) _'…I don't really care if they're oversized. Can't I just buy this thing I'm wearin' now with out you sticking pins into me? 'Cause to tell the truth, you're making me _**genuinely**_ uncomfortable.'_


	5. Raki, the Lion's Milk

_the DragonBard - There are three kinds of spiritual energy; spirit energy, demon energy, and sacred energy. Spirit energy is the kind that humans, and members of Reikai aka Spirit World use. Demon energy is the energy produced by demons, devils, undead, and ghosts produce. Sacred energy is unique, as you aren't born with it, you have to train yourself extremely hard. Most people take 40 years to achieve it, becoming S-class. Yuusuke achieved a unique form of it during his final battle in the Makai Tournament. Sacred Energy is the most powerful of them all.  
Botan's hair isn't short. She keeps it in a high ponytail.  
It's going to take a lot to convince me why Yuusuke and Keiko aren't married._

_**NL13 – I thought sacred energy was stronger than spirit energy, right? I researched it a bit though. What most of the sites are saying is that the sacred energy Yusuke uses in a mix of his spirit and demon energies, but that it can't be used more than a few hours due to some sort a draining tiredness, and that the mix of those two was what made it unique. Do you know about that?**_

_**In the first chapter, I mentioned that her hair was 'Now shoulder length'. There's a reason for it. Remember, Sirius was living there for over a year. It'll come up at some point, and she is growing it back out now that Sirius left. **_

_**The marriage thing will be mentioned also. Trust me, it'll come up. But, it might take a while. If you want me to tell you why, I could just message you through but I think it might be better if you wait for it. Just a suggestion, I'll still message it if you are really desperate to know and can't wait.**_

_Sympatheticassassin - If she tries to try her spy tricks on Kurama he is not going to put up with that. He has more experience than she ever could with such things. Her methods have always relyed on her being more intelligent than her opponent. That is how she gets away with things. She isn't prepared for a foe like Kurama. Or Hiei for that matter.  
A threat to Yusuke would be even more violently reacted to I think. I don't know why the boys are putting up with the obvious prejudice against the dark that the 'light' wizards have. The boys are clearly someone the light side considers dark beings. Even their violent methods would be considered dark (especially Kurama and Hiei).  
What mission?_

_**NL13 – He's putting up with it for a reason, which is actually revealed in this chapter. Plus, she's not really spying or tricking them either, just gathering info. They are well aware that she has a person watching them, just as she's well aware that they probably know she has a person watching them. I've also thought of her more as an information gatherer rather than an 'I'm smart so I'll figure them out' sort of girl. That's all she's doing, gathering info. She's not really assuming anything. Just so you know, if you interested in what I think she does with that information, in this fic I'm not going to have her being cruel and telling the Order and Dumbledore a bunch of speculations she can't prove. Maybe include Harry and Ron, but make them swear not to tell anyone else.**_

_**We're getting to the prejudice in this chapter a bit.**_

_**You'll find out about the mission later, unless you really want to know. I offer the same deal I mentioned above, but suggest waiting.**_

_Kravenxkev - dude i fuckin love this story. it is such a good idea. amazing_

_**NL13 – Thank you very much. **_

OK, first of all, I want to thank you all, including previous reviews, for helping me out, asking questions, and telling me my story is a good idea.

This next part you don't have to read, as I will be venting on my anger of man-sheep. You can skip it and go straight to the story, I wouldn't mind. I just want to get this out in the open, even if my mother tells me it'll make you all laugh.

First thing you must know. When I was seven, I came up with the idea "Oooo! Let's blow up the Big Ben!" All of you who watched V for Vendetta might know where I'm going with this. I swear to all that is cheesy and fruity flavored, I had never even heard of V before, but I really thought of blowing up the Big Ben before they did it in the movie! Really! OK, so my reasoning wasn't as good as his idea of proving the government should not rule it's people in any way(I just wanted to make something become Explody), but it was still my reason! No if I go ahead with that plan, as I was planning it for late October in 2014 around my 24th birthday, everyone will think I copied from V for Vendetta. This and many more occurrences such as this get me feeling very upset. I'm even doing that thing when my arm perpetually rises and falls in anger(I got that from watching animes that do it), and my friend is telling me that now I look even more like a chubby anime character. It's maddening! But this man-sheep has really got me going.

I know I didn't come up with crossbreeding and splicing and all that jazz, but their calling it **man**-sheep! Blasphemy for calling it such I say!!! Let me explain.

This January, 2007, I came up with an idea that almost made my mother lock me in a mental home (The one they put my dad in for a while. It has really nice graham crackers. II Thing is, I'm not joking. Really. I still have some graham crackers to prove it). I would go to a sperm bank, or maybe pay that guy in the Chuckie Cheese outfit 10 bucks and hand him a cup and a porno mag, then take the sperm and inject it into the none mutilated happy place of my girl dog, Fiona (I call her Fi-Fi) to create dramatic music and flicking lights…

MAN-DOG!!! MU HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

Well, as a compromise to the place-with-great-graham-crackers, seeing as we don't got health insurance, my mama got my doggy spade a while ago.

Now, I know what you're thinking…

OO

Actually, no I don't. I just will say my mommy says I can get crazy from time to time, just as I can all of a sudden start thinking clearly.

Now, with my plans to create dramatic music and flicking lights…

MAN-DOG!!! MU HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

ruined, I had to just accept it and settle with some graham crackers. But while I'm chewing my crackers and watching Stephen Colbert, I suddenly hear of this… man-sheep! Now, I find it cool that they actually made Man-sheep, and I love that it is a man-sheep. But calling it that Man-Sheep insults the memory of dramatic music and flicking lights…

MAN-DOG!!! MU HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

or at least the lack of memory…

If you don't know what I'm talking about here's the article.

with the show!!! To the rodeo, Bumpers! climbs into kangaroo pouch The rodeo…

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

"**Makai-talk!!!"**

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**Chapter 5:**

August 29th, 1997, Nighttime

Grimmauld Place, London

Hermione Granger sat in the drawing room, which was no longer infested by doxies, contemplating what Remus had told her.

"Could you donate a memory to me then?" she said, looking up. "That way, I could see it for myself and get a better idea of what you're talking about."

Remus smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. I'll just leave to get my pensive than. Sirius got me a portable one on my birthday a few years ago."

As she waited for him, she thought back to what she had been told.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 29th, 1997, Noonish

Nickleen's Scripts, Knockturn Ally

_You are aware that the wolf man is spying for the puffy haired girl, right?_ Hiei glanced at Kurama, his eyes narrowing. All the red-head did was lift an eyebrow as he continued looking through the DA-DO shelf down and aisle marked 'Creatures'

_Yes…Are you aware you used the word puffy? _he replied, taking out two books and putting them on the floor.

_I've got to admit… _they heard from Yusuke, who hadn't even entered the store and was waiting outside with Kuwabara, _it really pissed me off when he said that. But, what I want to know is what we'll do about that asshole but there. I call dibs on his h__eart-_

_No!!! Yusuke, they will suspect you of such things!_ Kurama yelled through the link, eyes widening slightly. _You weren't listening well, were you? Your father is their mortal enemy. Some of them may seem to except it, but many won't and will be looking for a reason to attack._

_I don't even know who this guy is, even if I want to kill 'im for doin' that to my mom. The guy who I call dad is dead now, even if he was more of a sparring partner. _He paused for a second before asking _Hey, how do you think they'd react to me considering a demon that stopped eating humans because he fell in love with a witch as my father? _

_Probably very badly. _Kurama picked up the three books, as Hiei looked out from the aisle to check for anyone. _But we need to be subtle when dealing with this man. We have to do this at a time when suspicion won't be on us. And I think I know the perfect time. _As he followed Hiei's path through the store and towards the check-out, he smiled coldly into the air. _I've already planted something on him. He'll die if he is directly exposed to magic, like getting hit with a spell. _

_Good. That guy should have kept his mouth shut _Kuwabara said as he watched a witch that reminded him of a stereotypical hag looking around on the ground for something.

"Hey, lady! Do you want any help?" She turned to him, eye's squinting in a glare, before she growled, baring two sharpened front teeth, and sprinted away. Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara looked at the spot the lady had once been, scared look on his face a body and as rigid as a popsicle in a blizzard.

"OK, now I wish I had a camera! This is just too funny!"

"Here," Remus said, appearing by his side. He pulled out his wand and made a quick gesture from his wand before a photo appeared before the wand. Yusuke caught it and laughed.

"Oh, I am defiantly sending this to Yukina!" In the photo stood Kuwabara as he did from before. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaping, while his limbs were stuck to his sides. "Second toughest at Sarayashiki my ass!"

"Urameshi, I swear if you send that to my sweet Yukina I will-"

"Don't worry, I'm joking," Yusuke said, putting the picture in his pocket. "Besides, I have many more embarrassing pictures of you."

Kuwabara was about to reply, but a smooth tenor voice brought their attention to the shop's entrance.

"No fighting you two. You don't want to tear up the street. Besides, we have to finish up shopping and then head back."

Kurama stared calmly at the two, who stared sheepishly at him. Well, Kuwabara did. Yusuke just smirked. "Well, I don't really need the other things. You guys go on ahead; I'm gonna head back."

With that, he disappeared from sight; this shocked Remus, while the others treated it like a normal occurrence.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?! Where did he go?"

"I thought you already saw that when you met him. Don't you remember Kuwabara being knocked down before-?"

"That was him?! How does he do that?! Not even I can travel that fast on the full moon!"

"He does. Now, what else will we need…?" Kurama muttered, pulling out his school list.

"Wait, what about your wands? Yusuke doesn't have one yet."

Kurama looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Don't worry; we already got those from our boss."

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

_Insight: A sudden and often novel realization of the solution to a problem_

_-David G. Myers_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 29th, 1997, still Nighttime, but a little later

Grimmauld Place, London

"Do you want to look through it now of later?"

"In a moment. Let's make a list first."

"Of what?"

"Of evidence," Hermione said, pulling out a muggle marble notebook and pen. She flipped through the pages, and Remus caught sight of words such as 'Hagrid owned Fluffy (guarding)', 'Lacewing Flies (Snape)', and there was one whole page that seemed dedicated to a R.A.B., whatever that was.

"Hermione, what is that?" Lupin asked, a little apprehensive.

"It's my 'Notebook of Evidence'," she said, turning to an empty page. "Didn't Harry tell you of all those times I've helped him figure things out? I've been gathering lots of evidence, speculations, for a long time. I put it in here to sort my thoughts. I guess I'll dedicate a page or two to Yusuke and his friends. I've already made a few pages for the research Harry and Ron are doing with me." She pressed the pen, letting out a felt tip, and wrote '8/29/97: Yusuke Urameshi'. "So, he has a Gringotts bank account, and…" She continued, with Lupin adding in his two cents every now and then, until they were finished.

_8/29/97: Yusuke Urameshi_

_-withdrew from Gringotts bank account (must be in the top 10 first ever created)_

_-Mention __Sarayashiki, a place_

_-Yusuke can move very fast, faster than werewolf. Look at possible creatures._

_-Kurama interested in demon legends of England_

_-Missing three years, started at 15 (information from Atsuko to Dumbledore)_

_-Died saving a little boy (probably won't join Voldemort)_

_-Genkai was signed as his previous teacher. Look for history on Genkai._

_-Hiei has no real previous schooling, at least in muggle schools. _

_-Can all of a sudden speak English, might be a knowledge transference curse which means they have a capable and well-learned magical person._

_-All do not like the view that demons are monsters._

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that, from looking at this, we are missing something."

Lupin looked at Hermione as she held her head in frustration. A few second later she lowered then and looked to the ceiling.

"OK, so Yusuke only has a pair of school robes, a wand, and some books. He's taking Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, History, DADA, Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy; all required courses from first year except Divination. He is only prepared for four out of those eight though; McGonagall's, Flitwick's, Binn's, and… his mother's. And they all only require books, robes, and wand, so that means…Yusuke cares a lot about his mother. But if that's true then what is he planning to do to Voldemort."

Remus looked on as Hermione muttered to herself, before looking down at the list they made. He eyed all the evidence they gathered, before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait, isn't… aren't they going into seventh year?"

She looked back to him again. "Yes, that's what Botan, that flying oar girl, said."

"Well, read this," he said, pointing to a point on the list.

_-Missing three years, started at 15_

Her forehead scrunched up before she also put on the same face on realization. "He's older then 17, probably 18."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Think about it more. Yusuke came back after three years in your third year, or the end of it…"

"…and now it's the beginning of seventh year…"

"…which would now make him…"

"22."

"He's supposed to be too old to start at Hogwarts. Very much so. The oldest you can start in seventh year is 19."

"No," Hermione said looking up. "That's not the thing. It's something else we aren't getting. If he's 22 now that would be-" she cut off suddenly, eyes widening in horror. Then, she snapped back to the table and started looking through the file given to them by Dumbledore on the day they found out about Yusuke. When she reached the second to last page, in the middle of Atsuko's interrogation, she whispered,

"_If you have a baby, a child, you must love them, no matter who it belongs to._"She looked further down. "…_15 years old…_"

"What? Hermione, what are you getting at?" Lupin said, looking at her in concern.

She turned to the picture in the back, before looking up at him.

"He hasn't aged a bit since he was 15 years old…"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 29, 1997, Right at that last moment

189 Greenwich High Road

St Christopher's Greenwich (Bar & Inn)

Maybe 10-20 miles from King's Cross Station

Upstairs

(1)

"She's figured it out now." Hiei's eyes snapped open as he said this, and turned to Kurama. The sound of laughing drunks downstairs was heard through the floor. "Everything is going according to your plan."

"Who figured what now?" Yusuke, sitting at the window, smoking, said, also turning to Kurama and looking skeptical. He turned back to blow smoke out the window.

"Hermione, the girl who yelled at you for not being on your studies with brown hair, figured out that there is something odd about you, by finding out you don't age anymore; and that you love your mother very much…as a mother."

There was a sound that sounded like a mix between coughing and choking, as he was told this while breathing out more smoke.

"And why the fuck does she know that?!"

"Because it'll be easier for them to adapt when they find out the whole truth, which they will. To complete the mission, they will have to find out what we are, what we've done, so they will accept our help."

Yusuke stared at him incredulously. "Well why did it have to be me they're suspicious of then?! Why not you or Kuwabara?!"

"Because they're more suspicious of you, idiot detective."

Yusuke groaned and turned back to the window. Standing up, he swung his leg forward so that both his legs were on either side of the sill.

"Well, which classes are you actually going to be in?" Kuwabara shifted to see the pissed off half-demon.

"Defense class thing that Mom's teaching."

"So you really are a mama's bo-" Kuwabara didn't finish, as a fist was shoved into his mouth sending him crashing into the wall. A banging noise echoed through the Inn down to the bar, causing the patrons to be silent.

"What was that?" was heard by Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke due to their demon hearing and Kuwabara due to the fact that his head was being pushed down into the floor by his body weight.

A small knocking for the door sounded, and a teenage girl opened the door to look inside. She was small, petite, and a little taller than Hiei, with dull brown hair and bright almond-shaped blue eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but is everything alright?" she said, staring at Kuwabara.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry for the noise but a friend of ours is being… Well, silly." Kurama shot her a charming smile, but instead of causing her to blush and giggle, she just smiled back and nodded.

Then she turned to see Yusuke smoking at the window. Her lips pursed and she walked quickly over, grabbing the cigarette and crushing the end with her thumb, which looked like it had done that action many times before.

"Sir, I will let you off with a warning since it seems you didn't read the sign as you came in, but there is no smoking in this Inn."

"I did read that. I thought it was only meant for the Bar."

She didn't budge. "Well now you know, and if I catch you again you'll be kicked out. You can smoke outside, not here." With that, she turned and left, leaving the others staring at the doorway. As the noise from downstairs started up again, Yusuke spoke.

"I like her."

"Keiko would kill you if she heard you say that Urameshi." Kuwabara stood, brushing himself off.

"Probably not."

Kuwabara turned to Hiei. "Why?"

"She's not interested in guys, and she has a girl to go home to." Hiei turned from Kuwabara to the doorway. "Hn, humans…"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 29, 1997, After the girl left

189 Greenwich High Road

St Christopher's Greenwich (Bar & Inn)

Maybe 10-20 miles from King's Cross Station

Downstairs (Bar)

"What was that, Ty?" the bar keeper asked as her saw the girl coming back downstairs.

Titania Abbey was a 19-year-old girl who had come to England from the States. Her parents, a news man and a house wife, had kicked her out when she had revealed that she was a lesbian. (2)

She had only done so because she had come out to her friend, Jen, before that, and had been accepted by her.

She used most of her money to buy a plane ticket to England. She didn't really feel like staying anywhere near her parents after that. Jen had come to the airport to help her with her bags and say goodbye for a while. 'You better write me, Ty, or I'll have to come over there and look for you' she had said. That was half a year ago. Jen had since then married her boyfriend that she had been dating five years, Jason. They had a little girl on the way, at least according to Jen. She swore it would be a girl.

On her first week in England, Titania met a girl named Aisling Breen. Her mother and father, Dymphna and Douglas, had been visiting her cousin, the son of her mother's brother, Seamus. That was the day she had met her current girlfriend.

Then, she got a job at the Bar and Inn. And that was where she was working now.

"No problems, but there was a guy smoking that I let off with a warning."

She turned to go into the bar and start helping the tender. At the end sat a man she recognized as Alastor, and only that. The man with a secret past, a lot of scars, and pieces missing here and there, including his eye as far as she could tell, with the patch covering it. He would come into the bar every now and then, order some sort of strong liquor, and talk with Titania as she served others.

"Why, hello there, El Torro. What can I get'cha?"

"Some Raki (3), if it's no trouble Ty."

"You want to tone it down with water or not?"

"Just a smidge, dear heart."

She brought out a bottle of clear liquid with a dark red and dull gold label and a short glass. Three-parts Raki, one-part water.

"So, what was wrong upstairs?" Alastor asked, sipping his drink.

"Just four boys ruff-housing a little too much, getting loud. One of 'em was smoking, so I gave him a warning."

"Fighting and smoking, eh?" Alastor said. His one eye looked down to the table. She watched him for a few seconds, before seeing him smirk. "I wouldn't worry too much. They'll probably be out of here in a day or two."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

He smiled. "I just do, dear heart. I got to get going now." He downed the rest of his drink, and then wiped his mouth. "An old friend asked me to do something for him, and I couldn't refuse. Say hello to Aisling, though. Tell her to keep smiling."

"Alright, see you Al."

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 23rd, 1997

Japan, Genkai's Temple

"_Ah, Yukina! That's such a cute cat you've got there_!"

_She really is the one for me! She loves cats to!_

"_Hello, Kazuma. It's been a long time since I saw you. How have you been_?" Yukina looked at him, smiling with no fake sweetness, and looking truly happy to see him.

"_I've been good. Still trying to beat Urameshi, though_."

Yukina looked curious for a moment before her attention was turned to the left side of his face, where there was a huge bruise. "_Oh, does that hurt? Here_." She put her hand to the side of his face. It started to glow, and soon the bruise faded into nothing. Kuwabara raised his hand to touch his cheek, and then turned to her ecstatic. "_Wow, you really are amazing, Yukina_!" she blushed at him, and he continued. "_What's the name of your cat_?"

"_Oh, you mean Ichiro? He's a Kneazle. I named him, for the first son of my mother, my brother._ (4)"

At the end of Ichiro's tail was a brown puff-like ball. The rest of him was a creamy color, except for some brown spots here and there. "_Genkai gave him to me, as a present. We just got back from our trip_." She turned to the temple, though still looking at Kuwabara. "_Come on, Kazuma. We had better get to the temple soon, or Yusuke might come out and drag you inside_." She giggled a little at that thought, before heading toward the temple, Kuwabara happily following.

Inside, Genkai and Koenma sat in the middle of the room. Yusuke and Hiei were both leaning on a wall, though not next to each other, while Kurama stood near a corner.

Genkai looked up at him. "_Good; pea-brain's here_."

"_Hey_!"

"_Not now, Kuwabara_," Koenma spoke, slightly muffled by his binky. "_We have to make sure you'll understand English, and at least know some basics in the Wizarding world. Genkai has agreed to do a knowledge transference curse. This must be performed on all of you, including you two_," he said, looking at Kurama and Hiei. "_Now, any questions_?"

"_Yeah, why are we doing this again_?"

"_You know why, Dimwit, now let's hurry. I'm tired from the trip back, and this will just make me want to sleep more when I'm done_."

"_Hn_."

"_I agree with Hiei, grandma. Hn_."

Hiei turned to Yusuke, glaring, before looking back at Genkai. "_Just do it, I need to go somewhere_."

Genkai nodded and stood, motioning for them to all move close to her. "_Stand close together. You'll all probably have a head ache for a day or two after I'm done_."

The four friends moved close together in front of Genkai while she closed her eyes in concentration.

"_What's she doin', Shorty_?" Kuwabara whispered to Hiei.

"_Hn. Picking out what she will transfer, idiot_."

Right then Genkai opened her eyes and flung the palms of her hands toward them. "Menstactus!"

A pressure on and around their head built up, not exactly a headache, but a soft touch. She moved her hands so that now the palms were still facing them, but now the fingers pointed outward to the sides. "Tribuo sibimet iam."

And then that soft touch turned into a garbage compressor, lined with spikes.

"_What the hell_!" Yusuke yelled, clenching his jaw.

"_Yukina, could you escort Genkai to a place she can sleep a while_?" Koenma asked, looking at Genkai. Her eyelids were dropping, and Koenma could swear she fell asleep walking out of the room, with Yukina supporting her to her right.

Then he turned to look at the boys, who were all holding their heads with looks of annoyance, and sighed.

_Just my luck…_

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 30th, 1997

Apartment (Flat) somewhere near Diagon Alley

Just after midnight

She walked silently from the kitchen to the room she shared with Aisling, carrying a glass of water. As she entered the bedroom, she could make out her girlfriend's form on the bed, underneath the thin blanket.

In the hot weather, normally they wouldn't use a blanket. She learned the first night that they slept in the same bed that Aisling needed a blanket, no matter how thick or thin, big or small, to sleep.

When Aisling had been a girl, her favorite person in the world had been her grandmother Alice. One night, when she had a nightmare, her grandmother came into her room and handing her a blanket. She had told her blankets had magical powers, and would give you courage to fight the nightmares away. Her grandmother died when she was 13, while visiting 'the island of ghosts', or at least that's were her grandmother said she was going. She hadn't ever come back.

She placed the water by the bed, and changed into a nightshirt. As she carefully placed herself on the mattress, so as not to wake Aisling, she placed a kiss to the back of her head, before quickly falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**AN:**

1) This is a real Bar and Inn. I don't know any details and am only recommending that you stay there if you are ever in London only so that if the owner is reading this, I might not get sued.

2) I felt like adding her. I created that situation from that of a friend of mine who's about 6 years older than me now.

3) Turkish Yeni Raki, a licorice flavored drink that turns cloudy as you mix it with water, then called Lion's milk. 45 alcohol. This is Turkey's national alcoholic drink, and thus part of my heritage as I'm half Turkish.

4) I-chi-ro, means first son. Her mother's first and only son was her brother.

Sorry this took so long!


	6. The Bandit King

_the DragonBard - __I said that Sacred Energy was the most powerful of the three, so it would be more powerful than Spirit Energy, yes._

Yes, Yuusuke's form of Sacred Energy is produced by combining his Youki and Reiki. If you're not familiar with the terms, Youki is Demon Energy, Reiki Spirit Energy. Sacred Energy is something like Seihouki, which technically translates into Saint Light Energy, they just translated it into Sacred Energy to make it easier for the watchers. We don't know if Yuusuke can only use his Sacred energy for a short time, because (at least in the anime) the only time he's used it was during the Makai Tournament, while fighting one of the three kings. Yomi specifically. The drain he experienced then could have simply been because of the earlier parts of the battle.

Don't worry, I can wait for the explanation as to why Keiko and Yuusuke aren't together. I'm just saying I hope it's good.

_**NL13 - I just hope my explanation's good than. If it isn't, I wouldn't mind writing a separate chapter with a different explanation, but in my opinion it's a good one. Then again, I'm the one who thought of it, so I'm biased.**_

_**Thanks for the info on YYH energy, too. Seihouki might not show up a lot, but you never know. :) In one of the future chapters it will explain the relationship of the energy, and thus the scale comparing average wand-waving humans to people like Kuwabara and demons. **_

_**I think I saw a picture of that fight between those two; they were running at each other w/ energy in their hands or something…**_

_ShibuNoNeko - __This is a really great fic. It just gets better and better. I can't wait for them to make the entrance at Hogwarts_

_**NL13 – Thank you! I can't wait either, really. I know that I already know what's going to happen but it's still so much fun writing this.**_

_meikouhaikitsune - __I love this story!! squealse I keep waiting for you to update and you did but now you need to again. I can't wait!! Till the end but only because I'm so excited to see what's going to happen._

_**NL13 – I'm so sorry I don't update more. It's just that I have so many things I need to do. But, I will try to get these to you as soon as possible, which may take a month or more at a time, but I'll still try to update more frequently. :)**_

_SilverWhiteDragon - __Hmm...grin interesting...XD I wanna see Atsuko's class soon! and the sorting's gonna be good..smirk grin XD Post another chapter quickly please!_

_**NL13 – Sorry this took so long, then. It might actually be a chapter a month for a while. I will tell you, though, that Atsuko's class is special, and not only in the way she will teach but a student in that class.**_

sympatheticassassin _- __**:) You actually half way got it. **_

meikouhaikitsune – _**Sort of, but I will give you a hint. Yusuke is the hardest one to guess.**_

misswarchan _- __**:( I think you will be kinda disappointed, but I'll tell you the reason why when we get to the chapter with the sorting. Or I can message it through FFnet. Your choice :) **_

**Results of Guess Poll**

Kurama

_Slytherin_ - 3

_Gryffindor _- 0

_Hufflepuff_ - 0

_Ravenclaw _- 2

Hiei

_Slytherin _- 3

_Gryffindor _- 1

_Hufflepuff _- 0

_Ravenclaw _– 0

Yusuke

_Slytherin _– 2

_Gryffindor _- 2

_Hufflepuff _- 0

_Ravenclaw_ - 0

Kuwabara

_Slytherin_ - 0

_Gryffindor _- 3

_Hufflepuff _- 0

_Ravenclaw _- 0

**AN:** Ok, everyone. This is a short chapter because it's about one part of the story we are going back to. This specific part is when Snape and Draco leave to get Narcissa the day Dumbledore died. Hope you enjoy it. There's another note at the end. If anyone wants to vote, I think there's only the time until the next chapter comes out.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**Chapter 6: **

June 10, 1997

Just Outside Malfoy Manor

"Please tell me she's still alive…"

"I'm sorry Draco, I can't be certain."

"I won't hold it against you if you're wrong." Draco Malfoy sighed. "I just need to hear it. I don't think I even want to live without her. I don't know how anyone else did it, when we were at school. I remember when that little Ravenclaw, I think his name was Thompson, got his letter. He didn't even cry, and he was so much younger than me. How could he sta-"

"Draco, Thompson is now on the never ending quest to kill the Death Eater that killed his parents. He has nothing else. Trust me when I say that's no way to live."

Severus Snape took in his surroundings. He and Draco were leaning against the wall of the manor, waiting for the Death Eaters to leave. They had been waiting an hour now, but there were still no screams or sounds of torture.

Soon, a total of six Death Eaters exited the house. One, indentified as Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus, signaled with a nod toward his companions. The crack of apparition filled the air, and both emerged from their hiding spots. When he entered the house, Draco gasped.

Most of the things that had been there before were now gone. He knew the Ministry had been trying to ruin the Malfoy family financially, ever since Scrimgeour had been voted in, but this was beyond anything Draco had heard of the Ministry doing so far. It looked as though the house had been stolen from for ages, leaving nothing but carpet and wall.

"Your mother is alive." He turned to see Snape with a smirk on his face. He recognized it as the one the Head of House used with the home-sick first years, or even a few nostalgic seventh years who 'Didn't want to grow up'. "Happy now?"

"Jolly."

"Good.

"Are there any secret rooms, storage or otherwise, or passages in the manor?" Snape asked, looking around the Entrance Room. Draco thought for a moment, going through the extensive knowledge of the manor.

"Well, there are the House Elf halls, but mum doesn't like them. She says they're too small for her to walk in. Father told me of a secret room in the Drawing Room once. She could be there."

"You mean the secret room you told everyone about?"

Draco flushed. "Yes."

"Then there's no secret room there."

"But father said-"

"He lied. Where's your father's Study?"

Slightly confused, Draco led Snape upstairs. The Study was right next to his parent's bedroom and was the place Draco used to run to if he had a nightmare. His father would take him to his parent's room, with his mother usually sleeping, and tell him stories. He always fell asleep after that, and his mother would wake him in the morning with a smile on his face.

One of those stories had been about a bandit King who hid his treasure in a secret cave. No one knew what such a treasure had been, but they knew the treasure was changing him. He grew paranoid, and the bandit soon couldn't tell friend from foe.

The cousin of the bandit King soon sought out what was causing such a change. She came across the secret cave one day, on a walk with her husband. The bandit King entered the cave, and they'd followed. They came across the bandit trying to destroy the treasure into pieces. First he tried a small spell, then a stronger one. This went on until he resorted to muggle methods and tried to smash the locket with a hammer.

The cousin and her husband stopped the bandit King before he could hurt himself, and there the bandit King confessed. "The treasure I stole," he said, "from a powerful Spirit. The Spirit has placed a curse on this treasure, along with five other objects, and they must be destroyed." The bandit King went on to say that he would soon die, as he was not strong enough to fight the curse. He told the cousin and her husband of the other five pieces, and the left after placing the treasure in their possession, held in a shield box.

The next day, the bandit King had been killed by the Spirit, and the cousin's husband hid the locket under the bandit King's real name…

They entered the study, which was now completely empty of even furniture. The floor was not clean, dusty, and the fireplace only held burnt remains of wooden logs. Severus looked around with a neutral expression, used as his 'blank'. His fingers traced the corners of the room, his eyes narrowed down on the deep brown of the hardwood floor, looking for any creasing or out of place indentation. Meanwhile, Draco thought.

_Why would I remember that now? Is it because of being in this room? But then, I spent much time in this room the past summer. So why now?_

_Could it be a spell? What sort of spell? Who would cast a spell that caused me to think of my father's stories? Unless Father cast the spell. It has to have some sort of trigger. _

Severus paid no head as Draco left the room. Going back up the hall, he kept his hand on the wall, trailing it as he went.

_There! There it is!_ He thought, trailing his hand and feeling the static of magic five yards down the hall. _Target Memory Enhancement. The name; the bandit King's name! That's what I need._

_Alright, think. Cousin…cousin… _he raised an eyebrow.

_Worth a shot._

He walked back to the study, finding Severus still at it. "I think I've got it".

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose I frustration. "And what exactly do you 'got' Mr. Malfoy".

"Regulus Black," he said, smirking as the sound of grinding plaster echoed in the walls. Snape watched in shock as the wooden floor boards seemed to pull away, revealing a stair case leading down. He looked up to see Draco's expression. His face was a mix of acceptance, resolve, and, most surprising of all, regret. "And so he left all his hope in the dragon, but didn't realize that his own would then leave him." Draco smiled sadly and started the descent down, leaving Snape to follow.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

_Waiting…I've always hated waiting…_ Narcissa Malfoy paced the small room hidden under her husband's study. _Former husband._

She suddenly burst out laughing, in such a manner that the insane would think her crazy. _Really, what am I thinking? He's just in Azkaban for a while. I just have to be patient. _She sat down on the floor in the middle of the small room. _I just have to wait_ she thought, hugging her knees to her chest_. Like I always have._ Tears slipped down the pale face of the usually confident woman. _I've always waited for you Lucius. Now I wait for our son._

Three hours later, Draco would find his mother.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

He was nearing the end of the stair. He could feel it in his bones as he took each step with caution. He did not know what he would find in the room his father had 'apparently' entrusted to him. He knew of the treasure very little; only that it would corrupt those who touch it and make them paranoid. He didn't know what sort of magical item did that, but he knew now that he would find out.

He stopped as he reached the end. His mother stood tall, her back facing him as she seemed to be staring at the wall in front of her. Snape was now behind him; he knew because he could smell the dampness of the dungeons and the various herbs used in his potions. He decided to get his mothers attention first before allowing her to realize they were there.

Stepping down into the room, he called out to her softly. "Mother?"

Her shoulders tensed, and she turned her head back to see him. Her face did not match her posture. They were filled with the lost yet hopeful look that Draco had seen on Potter's face so many times. Her features then turned to terror, seeing his robes torn and blood on him from the battle. She ran over to him, taking his face in her hands and pushing his hair back.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is that your blood?! Let me look at it! You'll be fine. I'll fix it, I promi-"

"Mother!" She looked up at him, stilled. He smiled at her, and the tension in her shoulders released. In a softer voice, he told her, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Everything will be alright."

Narcissa's face relaxed into her own smile, identical to her son's. Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

That night, the three of them left to a safe house set up by Dumbledore.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

**AN: **Some of you might think that was too short. I agree. This is just an interlude. The next chapter is almost done. Thank you guys for your reviews!


	7. The Force Smells Like Pee

_Meikouhaikitsune - XD, I love your chapters, you do what I do. I set the chapters by event - drivers my reviewers nuts. Anyway...Yuusuke is not the hardest! Its either Gryffindor or Slytherin. He isn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw...but hufflepuff I could see..if only to have one boy in each house._

Anyway, no rush to update. You know you can't rush perfection grins Cheekily TTYL

_**V – Thank you so much :) As for the houses… Grins Evilly Muh haha, Muh hahahaha! I can't wait till I finish that chapter. I just wanted to give everyone a chance to guess, and I figured that I was going to be doing these short stories at some point, so why not now. **_

_ShibuNoNeko - Don't worry about it being too short, you updated that's the most important. If I should guess who would be placed where, I'd say that Kurama goes to Slytherin, Yusuke Gryffindor, Kuwabara Gryffindor while Hiei goes to either Gryffindor or Slytherin, though based on how he acts in this particulary fic I'm inclined to say Slytherin. Please update soon._

_**V – I'll try and update more. I'm actually going to college soon, so I'll have to pay attention since I'm going on a scholarship. My mom is more excited than I am. **_

_**I'll try and update more though. I've taken to writing during any spare time :)**_

_Misswarchan - Shot chapter but informative...is the poll still open? Can I vote twice? I don't know if I could take it if Kurama became a Ravenclaw or if Yusuke got dumped in with the Griffs...it's happen way too often! (;;) I'll be on the look out for the next chapter!_

Kurama: Slytherin (where else would a 10 somethin' odd year old youko go!?)

Yusuke: Slytherin (or if you REALLY want to surprize us put him in Ravenclaw)

Hiei: Slytherin (this should be a no brainer...)

Kuwabara: Gryffindor (his so worthless...)

Miss War-chan 

_**V – Damn, now I really can't wait finish the chapter with the sorting! Like I said before, one of them might be disappointing, but I swear I'll give my reasons.**_

_**Polls are, of course, open until the chapter with the sorting. You can vote as many times as you like :) **_

_Jokerisdaking - Loving this._

_**V – Thank you :)**_

_Jokerisdaking - God I love this story. Hope to see more of Narcissa and maybe a little info given to the Hogwarts people about Yusuke's group. As for my votes._

Yusuke is slytherin  
Hiei is Slytherin  
Kurama is Ravenclaw  
Kuwubara is Gryffindor

_**V – Thanks again Narcissa will be coming up soon. There will be some info on the guys out to the school, but it be found out by the students on their own. Not only that, but the truth will be clouded by rumors. –wink- ;) **_

_**PS Love your reviews **_

_Jokerisdaking - Wouldnt Sensui be a lot more powerful then Voldemort? Maybe even Toguro. How is he a threat to them? I LOVE this! Please update soon!_

_**V – That's exactly it. Sensui and Toguro are much stronger then Voldemort. In the summery, though, I said 'One of the Greatest Evils in the **_**Wizarding World**_**'. As for why they're taking it so seriously…**_

_**It'll come up later. I can give you a clue, if you want?**_

_ShinObi87 - Yususke is a S-Class Demon with the power to destroy the world is he wanted to do so. The only reason that the wizards aren't their pant in should be blind ingonance of demons._

Demon are phsyical different from humans (i.e. no heartbeat) would the killing curses even work on them?

Yusuke - Slytherin (dark, violent,fights dirty if necessary)  
Kurama - Ravenclaw  
Hiei - Slytherin

Then again yusuke may want to be a Gryffindor just to off Snape!

_**V – Yuppers. Blind Ignorance, 500 points! That's righto! Bingo! Bingo! Bingo! (As Botan would say) It is blind ignorance, but much more blind ignorance then you think ;)**_

_**I thought their heartbeats were slower, due to their extended stamina? At least, I think. **_

_**I put a double vote on Yusuke for you. Hope you're alright with that. **_

_Erisabeisuu - Brillant!_

_**V – Thank you -**_

_oONight.WitchOo - OMFG I Love this story! It's so funny, but interesting and sad at the same time...Weird combination but it's still a fricken awesome story!! Update SOON please!_

_**V – Thank you so much. Sorry I didn't update. In college now. **_

_**Is the sequence in which I'm writing the plot weird or is it the ideas? ;)**_

_little-wolfe - this is really good. i like it a lot. but does this ty person hold a lot of importance in the story or is she just an add in for that one chapter? just curious. yeah, update soon!_

_**V – Thank you. And yes, she holds an extreme amount of importance. It'll come up soon. Sorry about the delay :)**_

_BratCat - keep it up!! reli interestin!!_

_**V – I will. Just a little late on this **_

_Kurama Lady - It's a funny and interesting story. nod nod Now... Write More! Pretty please? w_

_**V – Thank you. I try to jam pack it with funny funk until it's seeping out of the edges. :)**_

**Results of Guess Poll**

Kurama

_Slytherin_ - 5

_Gryffindor _- 0

_Hufflepuff_ - 0

_Ravenclaw _- 4

Hiei

_Slytherin _- 7

_Gryffindor _- 2

_Hufflepuff _- 0

_Ravenclaw _– 0

Yusuke

_Slytherin _– 5

_Gryffindor _- 4

_Hufflepuff _- 0

_Ravenclaw_ - 0

Kuwabara

_Slytherin_ - 0

_Gryffindor _- 6

_Hufflepuff _- 0

_Ravenclaw _- 0

:) I'm happy that everyone is so interested. Thank you all for reading. I wanted everyone to know that polls are open and you can vote as many times as you like. I would however like to stress that this is only a guessing poll. In other words, what is on the poll won't exactly be right. Really, this poll is only so I can see what you think it's going to be. The houses had already been decided when the story was first planned. Also, the time from now until the next chapter will be all the time you have to vote. Sorry, but I'm making the next one the one where the houses are named.

As a heads up, you might not know who this short story is about, but I haven't seen this character used in any hp yyh crossovers.

I'm sorry this is so late. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, so that when they do come out, you'll all get more out of it. This one is like another interlude.

Last thing…

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Now that that is out of my system, let's START THE SHOW!!!!!

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

"**Makai-talk!!!"**

**Chapter 7:**

_This chapter is dedicated to the (lack of) memory of Man-Dog. May my crazy ass plan to create a man-dog hybrid using human sperm (from the local sperm bank or __that guy in the Chuckie Cheese outfit) and my (used to be) un-spaded girl dog Fiona (Fi-Fi) __rest in peace. Amen._

_PS God, gimme my fuckin' damn cat back._

August 23rd, 1997

Tokyo, Japan

People around the neighborhood thought he was strange. They would whisper as he passed by on the street. 'There he goes; that kid again!' or 'Isn't he the one that... you know?'. They'd probably piss their pants if they knew just how strange he was.

"_This place is full of shit_," he said, sitting at the dinner table one night.

Only his mother was present, and she had snorted into the glass she was drinking from before laughing hysterically with her forehead in her food. Which was good, because he didn't get punished at all.

Now that he looked back, it would be funny to hear those words uttered from the mouth of a seven year old. His mother can only blame Grandma Mimi for it too. She's the one that curses at the people as they stare at him.

He didn't really think it was a big deal. So he was an eleven year old Daredevil. What a surprise! Well, it was a big deal. He couldn't help it; that's what he started to tell everyone when he started feeling guilty.

When he accidently overheard his mother crying one night in the hallway of the hospital the time he tripped on the stairs and broke a leg. When he heard her say, "_I can't lose him. Not after everything_." He knew what she was talking about. It's one of the few things he could remember from the time he had been a three year old.

"_Sho-kun_?"

He looked up. His mother's brown eyes looked down at him, warm with worry. "_Are you alright_?"

"_I don't feel so good_."

"_Alright_." She placed her hand on his head. "_Slight fever_." She sighed. "_I hope this won't interfere with your birthday_."

"_But I'm going to school the day before. I won't be home_."

His mother gave him an amused look. "_I know_."

They got up, walking though their house to the front door. On the way out they passed many boxes and movers crates, all labeled with an address to be sent away. They got to the car, and his mother opened the passenger side door. Reaching under the seat, she pulled up some cold medicine.

"_Why do we keep the cold medicine in the car under my seat_?" he asked in a blunt manner.

"_Because it's happy there_." His mother had been telling him that sort of thing since he was little. So had his Grandma, but not as much. It had something to do with his Grandfather, as if he used to do things like that and they picked up on it.

His Grandpa died two years ago. Heart Failure, the doctors said. Grandma said it meant he died of a broken heart.

The Grandpa he knew didn't do stuff like that. Sho thought it was because his son, Sho's father, died a long time ago.

"_Since we're in the car, do you want to go out and get something? For the plane, I mean._" She looked at her watch. "_We have…twenty-one hours before your plane leaves_."

"_Like what_?"

"_I don't know. That's for you to decide_."

He thought about it for a moment. "_A cat. I would like a cat_."

His mother blinked. "_A cat? Why a cat_?"

"_Because toads and warts aren't my thing, and you can't exactly hug an owl_."

"_Alright, a cat then_." His mother smirked. "_You can sneak him through security if I shrink him. That way…WE WILL NOT HAVE TO PAY EXTRA!!! HA HA HA… HA, HAHA HA HAAA!!!_"

"_Mom._"

"_Yes, Sweetie?_"

"_I'm going to call the police on you one day._"

"_I know, Sweetie. Now off to the city alleyways to find an abandoned cat!_"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 23rd, 1997

St Christopher's Greenwich

"I wish I were in Dixie Land…" she said, eyeing the puke her boss was making her clean. "Away, away. So far away in Dixie Land…"

"Ty, clean that up. I'm going out for an hour." Her boss told her, smirking. She gripped her mop in one hand tightly in whipped it around, pointing the head at him.

"You are evil…"

"Thank y-"

"Shut up…"

Her boss, a Mr. Terry Hollinger, smirked at the look on her face. Yes. He was evil indeed. Very, very evil.

"Be sure to scrub that spot, too. We don't want any bacteria to start growing into life threatening mold, now do we?"

So evil.

"And also, the toilets need to be cleaned. You know how it is. When a man's drunk, he misses."

Did I mention how evil?

"Can you do that?" _For the amount I get paid?_

"Sure, I'll get right on that!"

"Thank you, Ty. Now, I have to go out and pick up some stuff. I'll leave you to it."

_Is that what I'm cleaning?_ She leaned down and sniffed the stomach contents, which were now no longer in the stomach. "Smells like salty peanuts with Corona and stomach acid. Wait…" She peered down. "Is that a battery? Would someone die from digesting one of those? Or would they just shit it out?"

Mr. Terry Hollinger was deeply disturbed at this. Smartly, he picked up his coat, walked out the door, and just drove away. He did not return until five hours later.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 23rd, 1997

Genkai's Temple

"_Yukina, could you escort Genkai to a place she can sleep a while_?" Koenma asked, looking at Genkai. Her eyelids were dropping, and Koenma could swear she fell asleep walking out of the room, with Yukina supporting her to her right.

Then he turned to look at the boys, who were all holding their heads with looks of annoyance, and sighed.

_Just my luck…_

"_Come on guys! You've had worse than this_!" Koenma shouted, trying to encourage them. He succeeded.

"_Yell like that again and I'll shove your rattle up the thermometer hole…_"

A little bit.

"_Yusuke, show more spirit! You can get through the pain_!"

"_I'll show you spirit if you don't shut up_," he stated calmly. His right hand started to glow a bright blue, as did his eyes. He started to raise his hand, when…

"_Alright! I'm going_!"

And so he did, leaving the boys alone to vent their frustration. No one knew that, while doing so, they were letting out more than pained frustration.

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 23rd, 1997

Tokyo, Japan

Random alley

Sho Oshiro was holding a small box when he felt it. A wave? A wind? A tingle in the bones? What was this feeling?

"_Tense_," his mother said, looking at him with a smile. "_It's a natural response of the body, when it knows something is coming_."

"_What's coming_?"

"_We don't know. That's why we are tense._" She looked down into the box, observing the life inside. A kitten, calico, with blue-green eyes stared back at her. "_I think we should put her on the roof_."

"_What?! Why?!_"

"_Because she'll be happy there_."

Sho Oshiro stared at his mother for a moment. "_She's going in my lap._" His mother pouted. "_I worried about the cold medicine. I don't think it likes it under the seat like you say it does…_"

(\/)  
-.-  
(")(")

August 23rd, 1997

St Christopher's Greenwich

Titania Abbey was cleaning toilets when she felt it. An electric shock? A high? A need to pee? What was it?

"Oh my Skywalker!"

"Ty?" asked an old man, Jonathon, in the next stall. "Is some- hic -something wrong?"

"It's real…"

"What is?"

"I feel a fucking disturbance in the fucking force! I got'ta tell my girlfriend about this!"

With that, she kicked the door out of her way. Consequently, it was not locked, so the door decided to bounce off the stalls as it hit, coming back with a slightly lessened amount of force. Titania happened to be running out at that time, and so the door proceeded to knock her in the face.

Titania Abbey had passed out on the floor, nose bleeding slightly. Old Man Jonathon decided to repeat the barman's earlier actions and walk away while he had the chance. Just before he made his way out, he turned to the stall door that had hit Titania Abbey and pointed at it.

"You need co…conso…- hic - …consoling, mate…"

And with that, he left.


	8. Not a Chapter

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that I have lost interest in writing fanfiction, as well as this story.

I want anyone who is interested in doing so to go ahead and continue this story, no need for my expressed permission. I mean anyone, and it can be multiple people because I realize that this story can lead to different endings or be taken in different directions. All I ask is that the people doing so leave a review for this chapter so that any readers who are interested in the rest of the story can follow the link/username (if you're not logged in).

Anyone who wants the scrap notes I still have on this story can PM me for them, though I won't be doing this forever.

I know it's kinda bulls*&t that I'm leaving off like this, but I feel this stuff isn't for me anymore. I thought that maybe I didn't like parts of the story, maybe I needed to rewrite, but that's not it. So I hope you guys are cool with this.

Peace out, practice safe sex, the works.


End file.
